Kakashi's Redemption
by Shadowblayze
Summary: -AU.  Rated mostly for language and possible intense situations.-  An unexpected gift from two unexpected sources leaves Kakashi in a unique position to protect those he holds dearest...and he's not about to waste it.  Fate be dammed.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything. This work of fiction is for entertainment only.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello! I know, I know- I shouldn't be starting another story when I already have one to finish but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**I know that there are lot of stories like this, but I like to think that this one will be different.**

**It has angst here in the early stages and it will seem like it moving too fast in some places, but I have plans for all that.**

**Feedback is appreciated greatly and I hope you all enjoy this new adventure!**

**June 2012- Content has been edited in Chapter 1-3, rereading is advised.**

* * *

><p>The thunder roared and the lightning flashed ominously overhead, as the Konoha shinobi fought for their lives against the white Zetsu clones. Emotions roared painfully close to the surface at seeing old—long dead—comrades and former enemies <em>defending<em> the vile Madara, as he retreated to assimilate the other eight bijuu, forced the remaining faithful shinobi's sanity to the brink. Kakashi, Tenzo, Naruto, and a scant handful of others were all that remained of Division Three. Communications had been effectively shut down over a day ago, and Madara's plan was growing dangerously close to fruition.

Kakashi and Tenzou had been fighting side-by-side when a revived 'Rin' attacked Kakashi. Kakashi hesitated for a single moment as he saw his teammate—the one whom Obito had loved, the one he had broken his promise about protecting—coming towards him. Tenzou yelled to him, but by then it was too late. 'Rin' had evaded his guard and struck the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi in the heart, ripping through the muscle and perforating the left lung as her kunai passed through. Kakashi felt himself fall in slow motion, and swore he saw anguish in the hollow eyes of the girl _who looked so much like Rin _before his body hit the wet earth with a dull squelch.

Kakashi lay still where he had fallen, facedown in the mud. _Well, it really couldn't be classified as 'mud' anymore_ , he thought wryly., _More like wet earth filled with blood, tears, sh__— _

Before he could finish that thought, Kakashi's body was wracked with intense pain that prevented him from moving. _Okay, so I can't even move enough to allow myself to breathe._ After a few more futile—_agonizing__,_ his brilliant mind supplied—attempts to turn his head or push himself up, Kakashi realized he was dying.

_So this is it. Turns out death is less scary the second time around. Though it does not change the millions of regrets that I bear, but maybe my life was not entirely in vain._ He was drifting in and out of consciousness, straining to hear the sounds of the battle he knew was raging around him. Kakashi reached out his senses, and desperately tried to pinpoint his male student's chakra—the student who hadn't betrayed the village, the one who Kakashi hadn't seen himself in, the one who hadn't used Kakashi's jutsu to try to kill Konoha ninja, the one who hadn't chosen the path of hate and vengeance.

"_Naruto.__This is as far as I go. Again._ Kakashi tried to chuckle, but it ended up being a broken sob,._ I hope I helped you get far enough that you can truly change this world. I hope that__,__ perhaps__,__ this time I made the right choice._ Somewhere in the far-off distance, Kakashi thought he heard a voice screaming at him, but it was disembodied and vague. Kakashi sighed shallowly, and then embraced the blessed darkness.

Kakashi never heard Naruto's broken cries—Tenzou begging, _pleading_—for his sensei to stay with him. Kakashi never saw his blonde haired student—angry, _betrayed_—rush the enemies that had felled the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi and annihilate them. Kakashi never felt Naruto's hands—trembling, _tenderly_—turn over Kakashi's cooling body and stare heartbreakingly into mismatched eyes. Kakashi's keen sense of smell never smelled—torment, _brokenness_—the intensity of the sadness rolling off the young shinobi who held the empty shell in his arms. Kakashi never tasted the tears—bitter, _desperate_—that littered his face and mask (because with his sensei dead the idea of un-masking the man was appalling to Naruto), carelessly adding to the 'mud'.

"Naruto," Tenzou called to the distraught jinchuuriki. Getting no response, he tried again, "Naruto, we need to move if we are going to catch Madara—" seeing Naruto's face, the older shinobi hurried to finish, "—or Kakashi-sempai will have sacrificed himself in vain."

Naruto looked down at his sensei's body that lay so _incredibly still _in his arms. Exhaling painfully Naruto gingerly laid the body—because _it_ was no longer 'Kakashi-sensei', Naruto thought bitterly—on the uncaring ground and rose to his feet. "Alright, Tenzou-taichou," Naruto said, liquid blue eyes flashing fiercely, "let's end that damn Uchiha! Once and for all!"

In a flash, the bloody battlefield was left behind, with the rain falling steadily on the hallowed ground.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood somberly atop the endless water, ignoring the ominous twilight and the phantom wind whipping his shorter hair. Gazing solidly at his young reflection as both of his onyx eyes stared back up at him accusingly, Kakashi sighed deeply before allowing his eyes to cover themselves and slipping beneath the surface.<p>

Sinking slowly though the water, he gazed at his older face, his original eye brimming with regret and Obito's eye open and crying. Kakashi felt himself falling, as though he would never land—though he knew he would eventually. After all, this was exactly how Kakashi remembered feeling the first time he died. Kakashi didn't bother to apologize this time, opting to wait until he saw them, to beg for forgiveness that he would never deserve.

Kakashi touched down in the all-consuming darkness, heading into the blessed arms of death, when a hand grabbed his wrist from behind. Caught off guard—he was dead! _Dead_!—Kakashi quashed his shinobi instincts, and lazily turned to face his assailant. Kakashi was truly perplexed to see whom it was who had halted his path to eternal rest. "Nagato of the Rinnegan?" he whispered harshly, suddenly terrified that Madara—or Kabuto, his mind helpfully supplied— planned to use some wretched technique that would cause the Hatake heir to fight his comrades. _Unacceptable! Those who break the shinobi rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum! I won't hurt my comrades!_

The white-haired visage nodded, "Listen to me, Hatake Kakashi, as I do not have long before that accursed Kabuto pulls me fully back into the world of the living."

"_Listen__,_ Hatake!" Nagato pleaded desperately, "I felt you enter this realm, since I used my chakra to snatch you from it after my meeting with Uzumaki Naruto. Madara is a mere fingernail away from achieving his goals, and while I have faith in Naruto, even if he succeeds, it will be a hollow victory for him. Pain is a devastating force, and nearly everyone the boy has ever loved has already passed! Even yourself!" Nagato stared straight into the mismatched eyes of his captive, and silently begged the man to understand his intentions. "_This is our only chance!"_

"Look, I held the Rinnegan in life, and when Kabuto ripped me from my slumber with his Impure World Resurrection,its power was restored to me. Itachi is currently resisting the talisman so I can meet with you and explain our plan. _Please listen and accept what I am saying, Hatake!"_

_This is pretty incredible, but then again__,__ he seems to be here of his own will. He has a million reasons to lie, but why?_ Kakashi's thoughts raced through his head with lightning efficiency as Nagato was speaking.

Nagato slid back a few feet, dragging Kakashi with him. Gritting his teeth, and planting his feet in the soft ground, the former Ame shinobi rushed to explain, "Itachi and I are going to combine our powers, and send you as far back into the past as we can." Seeing Kakashi's disbelieving stare, Nagato pressed on, "Between the powers of the Rinnegan and by combining all the powers of the Mangekyou with Izanagi, we can shift you backwards in our timeline—we are trusting you to stop this, Hatake!" Nagato began to slide backwards again and strained to keep from losing ground.

Leveling a fierce stare at the shocked Konoha shinobi, Nagato spoke through gritted teeth, "We don't expect you to save us, we have always been your enemies, but save this world! Don't let Madara destroy this world! Do SOMETHING, Hatake! To hell with consequences and defy fate!" Nagato was panting from exertion, and stared fiercely into Kakashi's shocked eyes, "Naruto will need his sensei, so don't you dare die before that brat makes genin. Destroy Madara's plans and live well, Hatake Kakashi, and we will never regret this sacrifice."

Kakashi opened his mouth—he had so many questions, accusations, _excuses_—but, before any of them could be shared, Nagato's Rinnegan spiraled violently. Kakashi saw Nagato's lips move, and he felt the chakra slam into his body. Kakashi watched in a daze as Nagato was torn away, presumably being pulled back into Kabuto's technique.

Then all Kakashi knew was pain.

"_We are trusting you to stop this, Hatake!"_

* * *

><p>Sounds intermingled and screeched in his ears. He tried to block out the noises, but they kept coming back—clearer and sharper each time. The smell of antiseptic finally assaulted his nose, and the annoying beeping he mentally identified as a heart monitor. Kakashi slowly began to regain consciousness, fighting through the gray, and reaching for some semblance of stability. Kakashi's ears picked up the sound of someone talking, and the voice niggled at his memory.<p>

Then there was someone standing beside him, running a calloused hand through his hair, and murmuring incoherent yet comforting words. Something about the voice lulled the groggy shinobi, and the touch seemed so familiar. Kakashi remembered dying, falling, and the strange meeting with Nagato of the Rinnegan.

"'Kashi.," the voice whispered, "What have I done? Have I pushed you too far, too fast? Have I truly failed your mother? Have I any right to be called your father?"

Kakashi's heartbeat started going crazy, his breathing became irregular. People rushed in and suddenly Kakashi felt himself relaxing into unconsciousness. Before falling completely into oblivion, Kakashi's heart screamed out to one person.

"_Tou-san!"_

* * *

><p>Kakashi returned to the land of the living with a vengeance. Blinking his eyes at the unexpected brightness of the room, he gave his poor eyes a chance to readjust before easing them open. Kakashi immediately noticed the absence of the Sharingan, and mentally breathed a sigh of relief. <em>If this is real, that means I can still save Obito<em>_. __._Weakly struggling into a sitting position, Kakashi brought a hand to his face to move the uncomfortable oxygen mask.

Upon seeing his hand he froze in shock. It was so small! Of course, some part of Kakashi's mind chided him, saying that if he believed in time travel—which he was beginning to—then it would stand to reason that he would be much smaller than he remembered himself being. _Why are you simply accepting this, you fool?_ another voice in his head asked sharply, . _This could be a genjutsu__,__ or some other jutsu—your comrades could be dying__,__ and you're here planning ways to save your father and teammates—all of whom are dead!_

Kakashi shook his head from side to side. He knew the voice was correct, but he felt himself die. Why would Nagato seek him out only to deceive him? What was the point of wasting energy on a dead man? Kakashi also knew that his shinobi instincts were screaming at him—telling him that this was real. Even if it was a dream—it was a nice dream, ne? Looking out the wide window, Kakashi's matching eyes widened, as he saw the village through the crack of the curtains.

The village showed no signs of Pain's invasion, or the Kyuubi's attack. Add to that the fact that the Yondaime's face was missing from the mountain, and hope blossomed in Kakashi's chest. Looking down at the sheets—which were much bigger than he remembered from his last trip to the hospital—Kakashi fisted his tiny hands in determination. _If this is real, if I truly managed to make it back in time, I will save my precious people. This time, father, sensei, Rin, Obito, Naruto—I will be strong enough to protect you._

Against his will, tears formed and slipped down his cheeks. Those were ignored, in favor of mulling over all the events he wanted to change, all the people he had been given the chance to save. Kakashi reached out with his senses, and tried to feel anything that would crush this beautiful dream, but his senses came up clean. No trick. No illusion. No jutsu.

Just then the door opened.

Kakashi stared at the face of his father—his very alive father—for the second time in years. The tears that had been subsiding came back with a vengeance, his nose dripping inside the uncomfortable oxygen mask. Kakashi's keen eyes took in his father's appearance—he had obviously just gotten back from a mission—and drank in the sight of the man who had been an apparition at their last meeting.

For his part, Sakumo was beyond shocked to see his six-year-old chuunin son crying. When he had found the boy passed out in the training area of their backyard, Sakumo had chalked it up to chakra exhaustion, and had put Kakashi to bed. When his son hadn't showed any signs of waking Sakumo had called Minato to take Kakashi to the hospital. Sakumo would have taken the boy himself, but he wanted to make sure that Kakashi got proper medical treatment, and with the village's feelings towards him at the moment…well, Sakumo did not want his son to suffer for his mistakes.

"'Kashi," Sakumo said after a moment of silence, quickly shutting the door and moving to his distraught child's side, "'Kashi, what is the matter?" Sakumo asked gently. To say that he was shocked when Kakashi tore off the oxygen mask, and flung himself against his father's torso, would be an understatement. Hell, Kakashi hadn't let Sakumo call him 'Kashi' since he graduated from the Academy well over a year ago.

Not knowing what else to do, Sakumo wrapped his arms around his son, and held him close as Kakashi cried his heart out.

Inwardly, Kakashi of the Sharingan was absolutely horrified that he had started _bawling_ like a _baby_ at the sight of his father, but, even as that thought passed through his mind, six-year-old Kakashi's heart took over. Ripping off the oxygen mask and reaching his tiny hands out to clutch his father's jounin vest Kakashi—the older and the younger—stopped trying to hold back.

Kakashi sobbed for his father, himself, his teammates, the unfairness, the pain, and every time he had failed them. Kakashi was staring to calm himself, feeling very foolish, when he felt his father's strong arms wrap around him and pull him forward. Slowly the sobs began to subside, but Kakashi clung to his father, and reveled in the familial embrace.

Finally, Sakumo withdrew slightly, and crouched down to be eye level with his son, brushing back a stubborn strand of undeniably Hatake hair. "'Kashi, what's wrong?" he asked again staring intently into his son's irritated eyes.

"Promise me!" Kakashi called out suddenly, startling Sakumo.

Furrowing his brow in consternation Sakumo looked quizzically at Kakashi, "Promise you what, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi tried to avert his gaze from his father's impenetrable stare, but found it to be useless. His cheeks reddening, Kakashi continued quietly, "Promise me that you'll stay with me."

Sakumo's eyes widened in panic. _Why would he ask me that? It's not as if he knows…_

Seeing the look on his father's face gave Kakashi courage, "I don't care what they say!" he said heatedly, "I'll show them! I'll show them that you're the greatest shinobi ever! I'll grow up to be just like you and I'll force them to see the truth!"

Sakumo's eyes hardened at the words, "Kakashi," he said sharply.

Kakashi shoved at his father's shoulders, "NO!" he interrupted, "Those who break the shinobi rules are scum," he saw Sakumo's eyes darken, "but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum!" Kakashi finished fiercely.

Sakumo stood and backed away in shock. _Di-did he just?_

Kakashi fixed his father with a look that was much older then his mere six years. "I'm proud to be a Hatake and your son. So I want you to promise me that you'll stay with me until the day I show all the idiots that look down on you what a real shinobi is made of!"

Sakumo looked at his little son, the last piece of his beloved wife. Sakumo's eyes traced the drying tear tracks and the runny nose, but what captivated him most was the fiery determination burning in his Kakashi's eyes. It was a fire Sakumo was very familiar with—Natsumi had won many an argument with that fire. Suddenly seppuku seemed so cowardly. Reaching out a hand to cup one side of his little boy's fevered face, Sakumo made a decision, "I promise, 'Kashi. I'll stay with you until I see you teach the world the true strength of a Konoha shinobi."

Kakashi's brilliant smile lit up the room brighter than a desert sunrise.

Sakumo had left not long after, informing Kakashi that he had to report to the Sandaime Hokage, but would come back if he delivered the report before visiting hours were over.

Kakashi, for his part, was at war with himself. He knew he had acted completely out of character, but he blamed it partly on dying (for the second time), being hurled back in time after being begged to save the world by an enemy, and grappling to come to terms with the first two reasons. Not to mention seeing his father ...and according to the date posted on the hospital wall, this should have been the day of his father's burial.

_Then again,_ Kakashi mused, _the first time around I never collapsed the day of the promotion ceremony. Maybe he was waiting for me to wake up__,__ because of that fight we had before the final stage of the exams._ Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again, this time revealing a nurse.

"Kakashi-kun, why did you take off your mask?" the nurse reprimanded him, moving to replace it over his mouth.

"Maa, Nurse-san, " Kakashi said with childish charm, "I'm fine now, I just need you to remove the IV so I can go home."

The nurse placed her hands on her hips, fixing Kakashi with a glare. "Now, Kakashi-kun, you've only just woken up, and you have been in here for nearly twelve days! As to th—"

"Maa," Kakashi said, shaking his head, "I just overworked myself. I'm fine now, I promise!" he said with another charming smile.

The nurse eyed Kakashi suspiciously, but began to take his vitals. After checking his heart ,lungs, and pulse she concluded that the young Hatake was indeed ready for dismissal, and the hospital needed the space with the incoming wounded. Sighing in exasperation, she unhooked him from the various machines, and left the room to allow him privacy to change into his clothes, which had been left on the only table in the room.

Kakashi quickly changed into his normal shinobi gear—well, normal for his younger years—and started feeling much more like himself. Shaking his head as he put his forehead protector on straight instead of slanting it to, cover his left eye, only reinforced the bubble of determination stirring deep in his belly. Lastly was his mask it had always been with him, and would serve as a reminder of why he was going through this insane experience.

Going to the door, he steeled himself for the dirty looks and nasty whispers that he knew would follow him through the village. That was one thing that he had been glad to be rid of in his later years. Stepping out into the hall, and nodding at the nurse, as she led him to the sign out desk, Kakashi noticed the glares, and his trained mind forced his young ears to hear the vicious words that were whispered in his direction. Making direct eye contact with one of the nastier offenders,

Kakashi was secretly pleased to see the man quail under 'Kakashi's Ultimate Glare'.

_I still got it._

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked along the streets of the village, taking in the scenery. Mentally noting the differences, and other tidbits of information, Kakashi found it easy to ignore Konoha's populace.<p>

"Kakashi!" a voice called out from behind him, causing the boy to glance over his shoulder and freeze.

"S-Sensei?" he breathed in wonder.

Namikaze Minato—age sixteen, newly promoted jounin, and sensei to one Hatake Kakashi—ran up to his student, and immediately reached out to ruffle his hair. "Hey, Kakashi!" called the energetic blonde, "good to see you up and about! I was heading for ramen, you want to come?"

Kakashi kicked himself mentally, and broke himself out of his stupor enough to grin under his mask,. "You would think that such an _outstanding_ shinobi would eat something better than ramen, Sensei,." Kakashi delivered the line with his usual amount of blandness.

Minato looked comically affronted,. "I know you're a lost cause, but once more I will try to get you to understand the awesomeness that is ramen! And while we are eating, " Minato's blue eyes took on a glint of seriousness, "you can tell me what landed Konoha's youngest chuunin in the hospital for nearly two weeks."

Kakashi ducked his head sheepishly, only to have his sensei reach out and ruffle his hair again. "C'mon, Sensei!" called the six-year-old in a playful challenge, "I'll race you!" and with that Kakashi took off down the streets, knowing the place his sensei would drag him to eventually.

Ichiraku Ramen.

Minato watched in shock for a moment, stunned by Kakashi's sudden openness, before calling out an indignant, "Oi! Brat!" and chasing after his wayward student.

Kakashi stopped in front of the ramen stand, slightly winded. _Apparently time travel does a number on your muscles_, he thought wryly. Pleased to note that his chakra reserves were not as low as he figured they would be for this age, Kakashi wanted to groan at the amount of physical conditioning he would need to do to regain his past—future?—stamina. His sensei's arrival broke him from his musings, and turned him back to the present.

Minato helped himself to a stool and called out, "One miso ramen, please!"

A young Teuchi smiled at his favorite customer, and nodded cheerfully, "Coming right up! Anything for you today, Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, and heard Nagato's desperate voice in his head, "_To hell with consequences and defy fate_!" Smiling widely, Kakashi answered Teuchi, "I'll have a pork ramen, please."

The looks of shock on Minato and Teuchi's faces were soooo worth the blow to his reputation.

"Order up!" Teuchi called, breaking the comfortable silence that sensei and student had fallen into as he set down the steaming bowls of ramen.

"Thanks, Teuchi-san!" Minato replied cheerfully as he dug into his bowl.

"Thank you,." Kakashi said serenely, as he tugged down his mask and began to eat his ramen with less enthusiasm than his sensei.

"So, Kakashi-kun," that earned him a momentary glare, "what exactly were you doing to land yourself in the hospital? You caused quite a panic, you know."

Kakashi finished chewing before turning to answer his sensei, pleased that he had already come up with a story, Thanks masked shinobi whispered in his mind. "Well, sensei, I was experimenting with clones. Apparently I made an error in the chakra ratio and when they dispelled it overwhelmed my chakra network." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, "I made a mistake. It happens."

Minato eyed his student critically. The Kakashi he knew would be brooding over making a mistake, Hell the kid would have snuck out of the hospital instead of dealing with the 'air headed bimbos in the white scrubs' as Kakashi usually referred to the medical team. It made Minato curious to see this unexpected side of the normally closed-off little chunin, and Minato liked puzzles. So when Kakashi finished speaking and shrugged nonchalantly. Minato was ready, "What type of clones? You do know that you are supposed to have supervision when trying new techniques, right?"

Kakashi threw a glare at his sensei as he raised another helping of ramen to his lips. "I'm not a little kid, sensei," Kakashi huffed before downing the bite of ramen. "I'm a chunin, in case you forgot. I passed the exams."

Minato raised an eyebrow, This was the Kakashi he was used to—minus the ramen eating part. "Yes, you are a big, grown-up boy." Minato cooed, enjoying the scathing look his student tossed him, "However, I am your sensei, so it is my decision that you have supervision when attempting new techniques. Now, I will ask again—what type of clones were you working on?"

Kakashi downed the broth, wiped his mouth, and replaced his mask before answering. Seeing his sensei's eyes darken Kakashi knew he needed to answer soon. Minato-sensei was usually patient with him, but when he was genuinely worried he tended to be over-protective. "Lightning clones, Minato-sensei."

Minato's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You're working on element manipulation already?"

Kakashi nodded, "Aaah. I was trying to make a clone that would explode into a burst of lightning-natured chakra when hit, but like I said, I made a mistake in the chakra ratio."

"Kakashi," Minato said seriously, leveling a serious stare at his student, "lightning is a difficult element to control to begin with, and, while I have faith in your abilities, you are not to practice manipulating lightning-natured chakra without myself or your otou-san to supervise. Do you understand me, Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi gulped, he had forgotten how scary his sensei could be sometimes, "Understood, Minato-sensei." the boy replied sharply. Kakashi winced internally at the sound of his own voice, he had not meant to sound that angry.

Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's head, "Kakashi-kun, I'm not doubting you, but as your sensei it is my job to make sure you are safe, and as I said before, lightning is a dangerous element to begin with. Even most jounin have practice partners because the element is notoriously unstable."

Kakashi looked away from his sensei, and his thoughts came out of his mouth without his consent. "But, how am I going to prove to Konoha that tou-san had it right if I don't get stronger!"

Minato's eyes widened and he stared intently at Kakashi, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi's dark eyes met his sensei's blue ones steadily. Kakashi hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he might as well clue his sensei in on his plans—even if they were completely opposite of what the man was used to from him. "Those who break the shinobi rules are scum, right sensei?" Seeing his sensei nod, Kakashi continued, "To me, though, it seems that those who would abandon their comrades are lower than scum!"

Minato hid his shock well, but the words of his student shocked him to his core. After a few moments of silence ,Minato smiled at his student., "Do you really believe that? What if not completing the mission endangered the entire village?"

Kakashi looked away from his sensei, thoughtfully. Kakashi had to remind himself that he was only physically six at this point, so the missions his mind remembered had not happened yet. Looking out over the streets as vendors began to close up shop for the day, Kakashi carefully worded his answer, "I believe that shinobi are merely well-sharpened tools for their village. However, if a mission was truly that important to the safety of the village would it not be better to save your comrades and then complete the mission?"

Kakashi's gaze grew darker as he looked back at his sensei, "At the very least, you return to the village with the intel you gathered, and send a fresh team out with better information on the enemy. Not to mention the fact that instead of losing an entire team—from capture or death by being sorely out numbered—the team would grow stronger and make fewer miscalculations. Consequently, we would lose fewer shinobi and our shinobi would have more experience—which can determine the outcome of a battle regardless of strength differences. "

Minato looked at his young student in surprise, but also with a hint of pride. Kakashi's words—though carefully chosen, no doubt—were proof that the treatment the village had bestowed upon him had not managed to quash the boy's fighting spirit.. "Aaah, I think that statement needs a little work, but I like the basic principle behind it. Let's get you home, shall we?" Turning to the ramen stand owner, Minato called out his thanks and left the money for their meals on the counter.

Slipping off his seat and bowing politely to the young ramen stand owner, little Kakashi walked beside his sensei, easily falling into companionable silence as they navigated the streets of their home village. Kakashi glanced around discreetly at the members of the Konoha Military Police Force that were patrolling the streets, and mentally calculated how long it would be until Itachi and Sasuke were born. Let's see, I'm six and it's March—so that means I am approximately twenty-six years in the past. Sasuke killed Itachi about two years before I died the second time and Itachi was twenty one when he died—so that means Itachi should be born in about…..nine years? Seriously? Then again, anot—"

"Kakashi-kun!" Minato called, waving his hand in front of Kakashi's face, "are you alright?"

Kakashi blinked owlishly, and batted his sensei's hand away from his face. "Maa, I'm fine!"

Minato actually scowled at Kakashi. "Kakashi. You randomly stopped in the middle of the street, and you stopped responding to me for well over a minute. That is not like you at all, so either tell me what you were thinking about so intently or back to the hospital you go, little man!"

Kakashi's expression went from horror at being caught, to defiance, then back to horror, and finally settled on pouting. "I'm not that little, sensei,." the six-year-old groused. Eying the serious expression on his sensei's face, Kakashi's mind worked overtime trying to find something to say. It was like a whole bunch of tiny Kakashi clones running around inside his head, going through box after box of excuses, and finding zilch. Dropping his gaze to the ground Kakashi lightly kicked the dirt beneath his sandals. Yes, because this is all the poor dirt's fault, dumbass. Now hurry up and answer. His genius mind was so supportive.

Minato crouched down to be in front of his student and put a hand up to Kakashi's forehead, "Kakashi you seem to be running a fever." Minato said softly, concerned for his young student. This was an era ripe for war, and if Kakashi truly did exhaust himself trying a new technique, an enemy could have tampered with his mind or possessed his body. Minato would need to talk to Sakumo as soon as possible. Minato watched guardedly as Kakashi leaned into the hand pressed to his forehead and the look on the six-year-old's face was much too old. Had they pushed Kakashi too far? Minato's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi pulling away from his touch.

Kakashi, the king of ice and all things cool, had (unwillingly, damn nostalgia!) leaned into his sensei's brief contact, relishing the opportunity to reinforce that this entire surreal experience was actually happening. After a few moments, Kakashi managed to pull himself away, and glared at his sensei. "I'm fine. I just need a little more rest and then I'll be good as new. We'll have a mission again soon, won't we?"

Minato stood slowly and watched Kakashi carefully, "Aah. We will. But I want you to rest at least another week before we go outside the village again." Seeing Kakashi's eyes darken in shame, Minato forced himself to relax and gentled his tone. "Your body is still young, Kakashi, and it needs its rest even if your mind likes to get ahead of it."

Kakashi looked at the ground and willed his mind to stop showing him memories of another blonde who always got back up after being knocked down. Clearing his throat of unwanted emotion the young Hatake voiced his understanding and whirled around, walking as fast as his legs would carry without being considered running. Hands shoved deep in his pockets and white hair shielding his eyes, Kakashi never saw the confusion flash across his sensei's face before catching up to the brooding young boy.

Well, this is more like the Kakashi I know, thought Minato wryly, but I kind of miss the kid from the ramen stand. Sighing quietly and begging Kami-sama for patience, Minato walked beside his student in silence as they made their way to the Hatake house, ignoring the glares and whispers thrown towards the young Kakashi.

The duo caught Sakumo just as he was getting ready to head towards the hospital—having stopped by his home to grab a book for Kakashi to read. Seeing Kakashi stalk past him with a mumbled greeting, and the serious look on Minato's face, Sakumo steeled himself for an uncomfortable situation.

Kakashi toed off his shoes and placed them neatly in the entranceway before calling a half-hearted 'good night' over his shoulder and heading for the sanctuary of his room, leaving the two jounin alone.

It was only after Kakashi shut the door to his childhood room that reality caught up to him. Looking around at the room he had abandoned after his father's suicide was a major wake-up call. Kakashi moved from the closed door, to gingerly trace the edges of the desk that had been picked out by his mother before his birth. While Kakashi's mind whirled furiously through memories, his small body slowly inspected the room, noting that it was truly just as if he had left it a few days prior, as opposed to the nearly thirty years he had truly been absent. Kakashi felt his throat close and struggled to keep his emotions in check.

This was real.

Real.

Although Kakashi had been playing along up until now, he had truly believed that he was having some sort of wonderful dream, so the idea of changing the past was simplistic. However, as the first stages of shock began to recede, and Kakashi truly began to grapple with the idea that he held the knowledge to save lives, Kakashi grew afraid. Sliding down to sit on the hardwood floor in front of his bed, Kakashi stared at the back of his bedroom door, his thirty-two year old mind warring with his childish naiveté. Kakashi began to understand on an intellectual level why Nagato and Itachi had trusted him with this endeavor, but Kakashi was not foolish enough to believe that he could save everyone.

That doesn't mean you can't try! some small part of him screamed.

Kakashi's eyes held shadows that were starkly out of place on his cherubic face. Kakashi's well-honed shinobi senses intuitively picked up on the conversation taking place in the kitchen below him. Although some part of him was appalled that Minato-sensei would think him careless enough to be caught by an enemy, the older part of him reasoned that their observations were as keen as ever. Rising to his feet and padding to his door, Kakashi closed his eyes to attempt to steady his thoughts.

"Alright, for the immediate future I will focus on keeping tou-san with me and getting stronger. I can spend lots of time with sensei without anyone suspecting anything, as well, and I have plenty of questions for Kushina-oneesan. This will give me time to plan and decide if and who to tell about this insane experience. If I remember correctly, the Third Shinobi War did not start in earnest until I was about nine, so I have until then to come to terms with what is happening and plan counter-measures."

Downstairs Minato nodded to Sakumo as the man gestured towards the kitchen and allowed the elder Hatake to shut the door behind them. Taking a seat at the table and running a hand through his wild blonde locks, Minato thought about how he should approach the situation. "Um, Sakumo-san, have you noticed Kakashi acting…strangely since he woke up at the hospital?"

Sakumo sighed and took a seat across from Minato, resting an elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aah, Minato-kun, he said he wanted to be just like me."

Minato jerked his head up in surprise, staring at the elder shinobi intently, "He said something similar at the ramen stand and actually made a fairly articulate argument as to why, but Kakashi-kun has always been obsessed with restoring your honor by rigidly adhering to the Shinobi Code of Conduct. Forgive me, but his personality switch—while refreshing—is puzzling."

Sakumo looked at the young blonde, who had taken his only son under his wing despite the stigma that must have followed, and thought carefully over the man's words. "I know. He made me promise to stay with him 'until the day I show all the idiots who look down on you what a real shinobi is made of!'. It shocked me all the way to my cursed soul, but it made me feel like a coward for regretting my decision to save my teammates. How can such a young boy know such things?"

Minato nodded slowly. "Aah, at some points in our conversation it seemed as if I was talking to a much older shinobi. One who had already seen war and death—nothing at all like a green chunin. Do you think he was attacked?"

Sakumo shook his head. "No, it was textbook chakra exhaustion, and I summoned my wolves to make sure there were no foreign scents or chakra signatures. The only ones they could find were Kakashi's, mine, and faint traces of yours, Minato. The area was clean. I even expanded the search to a mile in each direction—thinking it might have been someone getting back at me, but there was nothing to suggest foul play." Sakumo sighed tiredly.

"Well, we need to see what happened to Kakashi at the hospital then, maybe they can shed some light—" Minato's statement was cut off abruptly by another voice.

"—or maybe you could just ask me." Kakashi said, leaning up against the doorway of the kitchen.

Minato and Sakumo both jerked their attention towards the boy leaning casually against the doorjamb, arms crossed, watching both of them intently.

"Kakashi-kun!" Minato exclaimed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in a painfully familiar gesture, "when did you get here?"

Sakumo eyed his son cautiously, I didn't feel his presence there until he spoke up. Am I slipping, or is my little Kakashi really that talented?

Kakashi grinned at his sensei's reaction, Some things never change. "Well, you wanted to know why I'm not acting like a petulant brat, am I right?"

The look on Minato's face was hilarious, but Kakashi knew that look on his father's face, and, if Kakashi did not start making sense soon, the boy knew that he would end up with a one-way ticket to the T & I Department. "When I was out I had a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from."

Minato's eyes clouded with sympathy while his father's face remained passive, Tough crowd. Kakashi thought dourly, walking over and hopping up into the chair between his father and sensei. Kakashi placed his hands in front of him and kept his eyes focused on them. The best way to hide a lie is within the truth. "I dreamed that tou-san died, and we were in a huge war."

Not daring to look up at his audience, Kakashi took a deep breath and continued,. "I dreamed that sensei and I went on a lot of missions, but I was always missing the lessons he was trying to teach me 'cause I was always citing the rules. One mission, we were part of a team and the medic got captured. Sensei had been separated from us, which put me in command, and the other member of our team wanted to go after our medic, but there I was citing the rules again. I wanted to finish the mission and return to the village, but the other member wanted to save our medic, no matter what."

Here Kakashi looked up, his eyes glassy,. "I wanted to be known as a great shinobi who always followed the rules, so I would be respected by my fellow shinobi. The other team member, though, told me that I was weak for letting my fear and shame control me, and that they thought the White Fang was a hero. It was when they turned around to go after our medic that they said, 'It's true that in the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum. But I believe that those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum! I'm gonna be scum anyway, so I choose to break the rules! And if that doesn't make me a true shinobi… then I'll crush this so-called 'shinobi'!'"

Sakumo and Minato couldn't have stopped paying attention if they wanted to. No wonder Kakashi was so different when he woke up. From the look on the boy's face, though, there was more to this story.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and his little hands tightened into fists. "The other team member went to save our medic, but I chose to continue the mission. All I could think about was the way the village treats you, tou-san! How even the team mates you saved turned against you! But then… then I thought of the medic, and how many times they had saved my life. And I was going to abandon them? I was about to make a decision: to rescue my teammate or finish the mission, when the scene changed. I was older—probably about tou-san's age now—and I was standing in front of the Memorial Stone... my teammates names were on there."

Looking up at his sensei—Kakashi was scared to look at his father—he pressed on, "Your name was there too, sensei. It was terrible! I saw myself standing there and I felt the unbearable grief as I stared at the names." Kakashi looked down again, "I-I don't want that to become a reality. I want tou-san and sensei to stay with me and I don't want to be known as some despicable guy who abandons his comrades. What good is strength if you have nothing to protect?"

Silence reigned supreme, and it stretched on long enough that Kakashi began to grow uneasy, staring resolutely at his own hands and worrying his bottom lip underneath his mask. On their respective sides of the table Minato and Sakumo were immersed in their own thoughts.

Minato was trying to imagine the horror of experiencing such an intense nightmare at such a tender age. True, Kakashi was an unprecedented genius, but he was still a developing child despite his considerable natural talent. In a tiny corner of his mind though, Minato was relieved. Kakashi had always been rule-oriented, and the blond had long suspected that it was mostly due to the boy's age—little kids followed rules or there were consequences, it was fundamental. Granted, Kakashi had quickly learned to think for himself on missions and the like, but Minato suspected that the kid viewed the Shinobi Code of Conduct more like house rules as opposed to…guidelines.

Sakumo was busy trying to decipher if the boy had truly had a nightmare, or had been stuck in a genjutsu. There were enough pissed off Konoha shinobi to do such a cruel thing to his son, but for what end? The entire village hated Sakumo for saving his teammates instead of completing the mission he was assigned—so why would they show his son such a scenario? A scenario that showed the futility of continuing the mission if your team is broken? Sakumo stared hard at his son's body language. Kakashi might be holding back, but he wasn't lying.

Kakashi felt his father's stare, and knew the elder Hatake was mentally raking his story over the coals, trying to find any discrepancies. Feeling the stare relent, Kakashi intuitively knew that his father had accepted his story even if the elder was still troubled about the 'nightmare'. Now the younger Hatake just had to wait for his father to say something. Kakashi knew that his sensei would question him thoroughly and indirectly when they were alone, so all the boy had to worry about was his father's inquiries at the moment.

Raking a weary hand through his trademark white hair, Sakumo sighed. "As incredible as it seems for you to randomly have a nightmare that intense and realistic Kakashi, I believe you." Seeing his young son's head snap up and stare directly at him, Sakumo held Kakashi's inquiring gaze captive, "But understand this, son. You are not to try any new techniques without,myself, 'Shina-chan, your sensei, or another trusted shinobi of jounin rank or higher until I deem otherwise."

Sakumo watched as Kakashi's gaze filled with disappointment, and something inside Sakumo's chest twisted painfully. Softening his tone and reaching out to ruffle Kakashi's unruly hair, the White Fang continued, "It's not that I don't trust you, and I certainly am not questioning your skills. I know that Minato-kun has already told you something similar, but I am reinforcing his rule." Swallowing the guilt Sakumo pressed forward, "You're incredibly important to me, Kakashi. I could never face your mother again if something happened to you." Or if I took the coward's way out just to end my own suffering.

Minato opened his mouth to agree with Sakumo, "Aah, Kakashi-kun you—"

A loud knock resounded through the Hatake home along with a voice calling out,. "Urgent summon from Sandaime-sama for Hatake Sakumo-san and Namikaze Minato-san. You two are to report to Hokage Tower immediately!"

Glancing at each other, both men responded affirmatively, and Minato immediately headed for the door, ruffling Kakashi's hair on his way out. Sakumo rose from his chair, and stood in front of his son, who was dejectedly glaring at the ground. Hokage summons usually meant missions with few details. Unable to smother his amusement at his son's antics, Sakumo snatched the boy up into his arms, eliciting a very childish-sounding squeak from a very surprised Kakashi. Holding Kakashi close and spinning around a few times for good measure before setting him down, Sakumo drank in the quiet sounds of laughter, How long had it been since he had truly heard Kakashi laugh?

Crouching down to be eye-level with Kakashi, and staring the boy directly in the eye, Sakumo knew that he could no longer allow himself to wallow in his own self-pity. Natsumi would never forgive him if their little boy had to grow up without a parent, simply because Sakumo could not bear the weight of his own decisions. Sakumo smiled at his still-laughing son and ruffled the boy's hair. "All right, 'Kashi, you know the drill. If I don't come back before bedtime—which is eight since you were just released from the hospital young man—you are to go to 'Shina-chan so she can take care of you while I am away."

"Yes, tou-san," the younger Hatake replied, excited to see his father's former student.

Sakumo gave Kakashi's hair one last tousle before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Minato had waited for him, so the two entered the office of the Sandaime Hokage at the same time. They entered to see Sarutobi Hiruzen staring intently out the window of his office, a pensive look on his face.<p>

"You called for us, Hokage-sama?" Sakumo inquired.

Sandaime's gaze snapped to the two shinobi before him, the brightest of their respective generations. "Ah, yes, Sakumo, Minato-kun. Good of you two to answer my summons so promptly. I fear that I have quite difficult tasks ahead for the two of you." Sighing deeply and gesturing for both men to be seated, the Hokage looked down at the reports in his hands. "Sakumo, despite the feelings of most of your peers I have always had the utmost faith in your abilities—even after that incident."

Sakumo sat with his arms resting on his knees, feeling the chakra of the ANBU assigned to the Hokage flare briefly before retuning to an almost unnoticeable hum. Minato shifted slightly at Sakumo's side, ready to defend his sensei's oldest friend, if necessary.

Sarutobi cleared his throat sharply, shooting the ANBU an irritated glance. "Rabbit, Ox you are dismissed." Hiruzen waited for them to leave before activating the silencing seals, blocking out any unwanted ears. Satisfied that they were alone, the formidable old man leveled a serious stare at the two shinobi, "As I was saying—despite the political climate, I have always held you in high regard, Sakumo. Unfortunately in this time of strife and conflict, people—even shinobi—tend to be ruled by fear, and your decision is being used as a crutch for those who would call for me to name a successor—one that would be more proactive."

Sakumo fixed the old man with a sharp look, "ROOT?"

Sarutobi lit his pipe and nodded as he relaxed back into his chair, "Aaah. While I do not doubt my old friend's intentions, his actions are becoming worrisome. As you are both aware, our borders—on all sides—have been heavily patrolled since the end of the Second Shinobi War.

While the war officially ended, there has been an ongoing 'silent war', meaning that peace has never actually been achieved. Having said that, we have intelligence that suggests that this so-called 'silent war' is about to turn into an actual war."

"Who?" Sakumo asked tightly, stamping down his personal reservations and mentally preparing himself.

Sarutobi looked directly at the seasoned jounin, "Iwa. I will be sending you to organize our front and conduct a thorough threat assessment." At the apprehensive look that flittered across the white-haired man's face, Sarutobi's demeanor changed. While the Hokage could do nothing about the harsh treatment of Sakumo or young Kakashi, the Sarutobi could not afford the man to allow his personal feeling to influence this assignment. The Hokage slowly took a puff from his pipe, allowing Sakumo a moment of reflection, before plowing forward. "This will be an uphill battle the entire way, but you are the best person for this post, Sakumo."

Minato stole a glance at Sakumo, whose face was unreadable at the moment. If the Hokage suspected ROOT interference, then why was he sending Sakumo? Everyone knew that ROOT commander hated the elder Hatake with a passion since that damn mission. The ROOT leader had even tried to incite the jounin council, via a well-planned disinformation campaign, to remove Kakashi from Sakumo's 'traitorous' care and place the then-four-year-old into an 'acceptable' shinobi program. The vote had been stopped by the Jounin Commander, but the ROOT campaign had stirred up enough animosity to ensure that Kakashi and Sakumo never were allowed to walk through the village in relative peace again.

Straightening and fixing Sakumo with a hard stare, the Hokage continued. "Allow me to clarify. Hatake Sakumo, as the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure I am appointing you to the position of field commander. You, Sakumo, will be in charge of readying and securing our northern borders including those that we share with Ame, and Kusa, I expect you to organize our shinobi, conduct reconnaissance, build up our defenses discretely, amass supplies, and request whatever we might need to ensure that our borders with Ame and Kusa are secure. You will report to the T & I Division tomorrow for further information and you will leave for the border no later than the day after tommorow."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Sakumo responded instantly, his face still unreadable.

Nodding to himself, Sarutobi turned to the young blonde, "Minato-kun, you will be assisting Sakumo, as well as being my eyes and ears on the field. I do not fully know the extent of ROOT's infiltration of the regular forces, and I will not allow Sakumo's post to be sabotaged by misleading reports."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the blonde replied.

Sarutobi relaxed slightly as he looked at the two shinobi. "I understand that this is a bold move, and I fully trust the both of you to ready us for the war I know is coming. Now then, allow me to fill in what I know from the last diplomatic summit with Kusa…"

* * *

><p>Kakashi was laying on the couch reading the book that his father had originally grabbed for him while he was in the hospital when a timer sounded from beside him. Shutting off the device, Kakashi glanced at the clock and noted that it was seven forty-five. Stretching lazily, the boy—who was resolutely ignoring this whole time-travel via sworn enemy's crazy technique thing for the moment—padded to the front door, gathered his jacket and shoes, and left the residence in search of his father's former student.<p>

Easily navigating the streets of a twilight Konoha, and expertly tuning out the glares thrown his way, the boy made his way to a very familiar apartment building. Arriving at aforementioned building, Kakashi's first thought was that the structure looked bigger then he remembered. Taking in the view on his way towards the apartment, the young Hatake absentmindedly compared the past and present. I never realized that the building had always leaned this much. I knew it was built in a hurry to help house refugee families during the Second Great Shinobi War, but it's like it came pre-aged. Oh, wow, it is so strange to see that apartment without Naruto's tell-tale pranking paint. If I remember a particularly nasty old woman lived there. Annnnnd, here I am. Knocking on the door, Kakashi leaned back against the railing while he waited for his caretaker to answer the door.

The young woman was startled out of her concentration on the seal in front of her by the knock on the door. Getting up and making her way to her door, the young woman accidentally bumped her end table, which knocked off the vase of flowers, (which she caught, but only after the water had spilled) so as she turned to resume her trek to her door after safely placing the vase on the table, she proceeded to slip in the puddle. Cursing her clumsiness, the young woman stumbled to keep her balance, nearly crashing into her front door in the process. Yanking the door open with more force than necessary, her hair whipping around her wildly, the young woman glared. "Like, what?" she snapped irritably... before she noticed who exactly was at her door.

Kakashi, for his part, had been daydreaming, and so when the door opened to reveal a very agitated Uzumaki Kushina, his first instinct was to immediately pale and start running through potential placation scenarios. Thankfully for the young Hatake, the woman in question thought he was 'cuteness incarnate' and soon the boy was trying to half-heartedly remember how to get out of the Uzumaki woman's bone-crushing hugs. Thankfully, Kushina was considerate enough to drop to her knees, so Kakashi's height complex was not triggered.

"'Kashi-chan!" Kushina squealed happily, still hugging the boy. "What are you doing here? When did you get out of the hospital? Is sensei on a mission? Do you want to stay here or at your house? What did you do to land yourself in the hospital in the first place, young man!" the woman questioned in quick succession.

Kakashi smiled into her shoulder and lightly curled his fingers into the material of her jumper., "Bedtime is eight. This afternoon. I think so. My house. Lightning clones." he mumbled into her shoulder.

Kushina loosened her grip on the boy, and looked into his dark eyes with her knowing grey ones before smiling and hugging him again. "Come in, it'll just take a minute or two for me to get my things." she said before dragging him inside her apartment. As Kushina danced around sealing things into scrolls for her stay at the Hatake house, humming tunelessly to herself all the while, Kakashi looked around the apartment. When it had been Naruto's apartment the boy had been messy, but it had been fairly plain aside from the picture of Team 7 and a few posters. Kushina, on the other hand, had plants, sealing ink, and random other things scattered around that gave the place a much more 'homey' feel. Squashing down the emotion that wanted to ruin his moment, Kakashi focused on watching the red-haired woman finish collecting her things.

Suddenly a thought came into Kakashi's mind….and out of his mouth before it was given approval from his brain,. "Ano, 'Shina-oneesan," he called, "you mainly use fuinjutsu, right?"

Kushina looked up from where she had been packing her newest seal array and looked at the young Hatake, "Yeah. Why do you ask, 'Kashi-chan?"

Kakashi instinctively turned on his kid charm, "Could you teach me, pweese?"

Kushina, after being bowled over by the cuteness, placed her hands on her hips and looked at the boy suspiciously, "Why are you so interested suddenly? And why are you being cute and asking nicely?"

Kakashi almost face-faulted before huffing and crossing his arms, "I'm not a brat all the time!" he said in a very non-bratty way.

Kushina raised an eyebrow,. "Now that's the 'Kashi-chan I'm used to!" The woman looked at the boy for a moment and Kakashi gulped—he did not like that gleam in her eye. "I tell you what, brat, I'll teach you the fundamaentals of fuinjutsu IF—," and here the woman grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Kakashi's heart stopped. 'This is going to be painful, embarrassing, or both,' the boy thought grimly.

"-—IF you help me with ONE prank,." she finished triumphantly, crossing her arms and looking at him with a distinctly smug air.

Kakashi groaned and pressed his hands to his face. I knew it! he groaned internally. Unfortunately, he knew that there was no one better at sealing in Konoha than Kushina, and Kakashi knew a better understanding of fuinjutsu would aid him greatly in the future—which he was still resolutely not thinking about lalalala—so the boy swallowed his metaphoric pride and looked up at the grinning Uzumaki. "...alright."

"Like, yeah!" the woman crowed excitedly, snagging a few more books off a nearby shelf and sealing them in the scroll before snapping it shut with a flourish. "It's a deal, 'Kashi-chan!" she giggled excitedly as she ruffled the boy's white hair. Glancing around to make sure she had not forgotten anything, she steered Kakashi towards the door., "Alright, I'm ready.," she called as they stepped out of the apartment, locked the door, and activated her privacy seals. "To the Hatake cave!" she called happily, not noticing that Kakashi was still standing at her apartment door.

Uhhh, 'Shina-oneesan?" he called as she neared the stairs, "my house is the other way."

"Oo-of course. I knew that. Like, sure I did! Hahahaha!" the woman said nervously as she walked back towards the young Hatake, scooping him up in a single motion and sprinted off towards the Hatake home via the rooftops. She ignored her passenger's indignant cry of, "Oi! I am a chunin you know!"

Kakashi mechanically brushed his teeth while listening to his father's student bustling around the front room, presumably setting up an area for her work on her sealing while he slept. After an _unfortunate_ incident long before Kakashi was born 'Shina-chan had been forbidden from practicing her sealing on the kitchen table. Spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth the young Hatake padded down the hallway towards the red-haired woman.

"All done, 'Kashi-chan?" Kushina sang out just before the boy appeared around the corner. Hearing the little boy grumble, she giggled, happy that she could still make him act like a six year old sometimes.

Deciding to give into the childish urge to 'play,' Kakashi put on his most annoyed glare and set it towards the giggling red head. It failed, as expected. Kushina's giggles became full-blown laughter, to the point that she was nearly doubled over while clutching a hand over her middle and using her other hand to wipe away the traced of mirth from her eyes.

"You're as scary as a baby deer!" Kushina sang before pouncing on the boy and tickling him.

It took less than a second for Kakashi's adult mentality to chide him for engaging in such a childish game,. '_I lost so much time acting grown up_,' Kakashi thought ruefully, '_Tonight, at least, I'm going to act my age! My physical age, that it. The hell with it!'_ Kakashi tried- he really did!- to keep his serious expression, but Kushina had known him since the literal moment of his birth and therefore knew all of his ticklish spots. So, in truth, it took about ten seconds for him to start laughing loudly and about two minutes for him to start begging for mercy.

Kushina grinned down at the young boy, "You surrender?" she asked seriously. "Then you, like, know what to saaaaay!" she sang out cheerily.

Kakashi's head bobbed up and down frantically, "I surrender, 'Shina-hime! I surrender!" he called out as defeated sounding as possible. The very moment Kushina raised herself to sit on her knees and stare down at him in victory Kakashi struck. Using every ounce of speed he could muster he flipped and charged the surprised red-head. Before she fully reacted Kakashi was behind her, sitting on her legs and tickling her…..feet?

Kushina had expected him to run a little ways away and glare not retaliate! So when the young Hatake sat down on her calves and started tickling her feet she was flabbergasted- for about a second, before she started thrashing around in attempt to get rid of the little brat! "H-hey! S-s-stoo-oo-pp th-a-ttt!" she gasped out between giggles banging her hands on the floor at the injustice of having her favorite teasing gesture used against her.

Kakashi, for his part, was struggling to keep from getting struck in the face while also keeping his sempai's legs pinned. Hearing Kushina's wails of injustice, Kakashi grinned widely and redoubled his efforts. "You ready to surrender?" he sang out merrily, frighteningly reminiscent of Kushina's earlier statement.

Hearing her own words thrown back at her, verbatim, made Kushina's blood boil and increased her resolve. "Like, never!" she spat back at her captor.

Hearing Kakashi laugh in peals of childish glee warmed the heart of the person watching the scene. "_This is the scene I will remember when the war drags on too long and I forget what I'm fighting for."_ Sakumo had lived through the Second Great Shinobi War and knew that war tends to cling to the mind and destroy the resolve of the most battle hardened veteran. "_Last time Natsumi was what carried me through- this time it will be my son and my students- especially 'Shina-chan."_ Smiling at the two youngsters Sakumo decided to take pity on his student and cleared his throat.

Both Kushina and Kakashi's heads had shot up at the sound of someone else being in the room. Seeing Sakumo, Kakashi glanced at the clock, paled, and shot off like a rocket towards his room. Kushina also glanced at the clock as she arranged herself into a much more dignified position, her face flushed the same color as her hair. Giving her sensei her best toothy grin she opened her mouth to explain.

"You see sensei, -"

Sakumo smiled at her as he merely walked past her, "It's alright 'Shina-chan. I'm glad Kakashi is awake, even though he should have been asleep _three hours ago_." Here the White Fang turned and shot his student an amused glance, "He made you make him miso soup with eggplant again, didn't he?"

Kushina just smiled at her sensei


	2. Snow

Kakashi had bolted down the hallway and into his bed as fast as he could. His chest was still heaving from laughing so it was no surprise that his father didn't buy his 'I'm sleeping' act.

"Maaa, 'Kashi, you need another hundred years to fool me." Sakumo said from the doorway with a chuckle.

Kakashi rolled over to face his father, eyes wide and alert with a hint of mischievousness still shining brightly in their depths. "'Shina-hime started it!"

"I do not doubt that at all, 'Kashi." Sakumo said as he moved his small son over so that he could sit down on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi sensed that his father had something more important to talk to him about than missing bedtime so the boy squirmed around to put his head in his father's lap. Looking up at his father with cautious eyes he asked hesitantly, "What is it tou-san?"

Sakumo smiled ruefully at his young son and absently ran his hand through the boy's hair, "Maa, 'Kashi, I have something important to tell you." Sighing deeply Sakumo steeled himself to deliver the news that he was leaving, "Hokage-sama has assigned me a very important mission that will take a very long time. I have to move out the day after tommorow and I still have many things to do, so I won't be able to spend much time with you." Seeing the hurt flash across Kakashi's eyes Sakumo continued, "It is a real mission, 'Kashi, and there is no way for me to refuse. Minato-kun will be leaving with me but will be back in the village frequently. I, however, will most likely be at my post for years."

Kakashi moved to sit up and move away from his father, but Sakumo plucked up the boy and placed him securely in his lap. Sakumo rested his chin on his boy's white hair and stared at their reflection in the full-length mirror opposite them, "Listen to me, 'Kashi, if I could refuse I would, but we are entering a season of peril and I am still a jounin of Konoha so the protection of this village is still my job- even if most of the people in it don't really like me."

Kakashi stared at his father's reflection and sighed, "Can I write to you? You know, tell you what's going on with me? Do you think the Konoha Post would get them to you?"

Sakumo smiled at his son, "I would appreciate letters very much, but I have a better idea than Konoha Post." Seeing Kakashi's curious face Sakumo grinned, "Unless you're too tired?" he drawled.

Kakashi pouted at his father, "Tou-san!"

Sakumo laughed as he stood to his feet effortlessly swinging Kakashi on his back and heading out of the room. "Oh, if you insist _'Kashi-chan_!"

Kakashi clasped his hands around his father's neck and laughed.

Arriving in the back yard Sakumo let Kakashi off his back and stood to face his son. "Ok, 'Kashi, as you know I hold the wolf summoning contract- and before you ask you are waaaaay too young to even **think** about summoning the wolves- but I believe that you meet the basic requirements to summon their cousins- the dogs or ninken."

Kakashi's expression of happiness wasn't faked- he would be able to summon Pakkun again! One of the many thoughts that had plagued Kakashi was how he was going to survive without his summons and now the answer was in front of him! Barely keeping himself from hopping in excitement Kakashi focused on what his father was saying.

"This technique, as you already know from your Academy studies, is considered C-rank. But be careful 'Kashi!" his fathered warned, "the bigger the summon, the greater the chakra required. While you have substantial reserves for your age your reservoir is still quite small compared to most chunin so I don't want you using this technique on missions until you fully master it, understood?"

Kakashi nodded his head and launched into an explanation, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ is a space-time technique that allows the summoner to transport animals or other things across long distances instantly. One method involves just hand seals and blood. With this, before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract can come in the form of a scroll or a tattoo, which is signed in the contractor's own blood and once signed is valid even after the contractors death." Kakashi paused willing away the memories of Kabuto using the various contracts through _Kuchiyose:_ _Edo Tensei_.

Kakashi took a deep breath and continued, "After this, they need only perform the hand seals, offer an additional donation of blood- biting the summoner's finger being the most common way to obtain blood-, and use the same hand they signed the contract with to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how big the summoned creature can be. Should a shinobi attempt to summon an animal without first signing a contract, that shinobi will be teleported to the home of the animal they have a natural affinity for. An alternate form of summoning is to just use a scroll without any hand-signs. In this case hand signs are not necessary, with chakra not even being necessary sometimes. By using this method, one can summon creatures with whom one does not have a contract with."1

Sakumo nodded at his son proudly, pleased that the boys understood the premise of the technique. "Usually a shinobi only has one summoning contract- like Tsunade-sama's slug contract or Hokage-sama's monkey contract- but I possess the ninken contract because of the familial ties of the ninken and my own wolves. Though they have their differences the two families are distantly related and thus I posses both contracts." Sakumo kneeled, "Alright, I'm going to summon the wolf that holds the ninken contract so you can sign it. I want you to watch carefully, ok?"

For his part Kakashi remembered how to perform the jutsu but was honestly excited to see his father's summons. In his memories he only vaguely recalled a white wolf and now he might have a chance to get a good look! Watching carefully as his father bit his thumb and ran through the hand signs- Bear, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram.

**-Poof!-**

When the cloud of ninja smoke cleared there was a regal looking white wolf with sharp eyes, glittering teeth, a Konoha hitai-ate, and bandages around its neck. Sniffing delicately the wolf looked at Sakumo curiously, "You called, Saku-chan?" it asked in a decidedly feminine voice causing Kakashi's eyes to widen.

"_Saku-chan?"_ the boy thought incredulously.

Clearing his throat Sakumo gestured to Kakashi, "Yukino how long are you going to call me that? And in front of my son!" Sakumo groaned.

Yukino playfully snapped her jaws at Sakumo before lightly padding over to Kakashi. Circling the boy who was looking at her in wonder Yukino stopped in front of him, her nose level with his collarbone. She stared at the young Hatake unblinkingly before pushing her nose into the crook of his neck. When the boy stiffened but didn't try to move her Yukino smiled wolfishly and sat back on her haunches. "So, you are Natsumi's pup."

Kakashi nodded shyly slowly reaching out a chibi hand towards the majestic animal. Watching carefully for any signs of aggression the boy held his hand under her nose for approval.

Sakumo smiled in approval of his son's actions while Yukino sniffed his hand for a few moments before licking it in approval. The sudden wetness on his hand startled Kakashi causing the wolf to ruble lightly with laugher. Overcoming his shyness and accepting the gesture Kakashi reached up and petted the wolf on the head, marveling at the softness of her fur. Kakashi was mindful of her ears- his dogs had always been sensitive around the ears- but slowly moved from her head to her back, petting gently and lightly scratching.

Sakumo watched cautiously when Kakashi initially put his hand in front of Yukino's nose- it was the moment of truth and he was prepared to dismiss the wolf if she made any hostile movements towards his son. However a few minutes later when his son was petting the wolf and her tongue was lolled out of the side of her mouth Sakumo knew his concern was unwarranted. Now the elder Hatake had to figure out a way to placate the white wolf when he interrupted her petting session. "Yukino-sama, I need to talk to you" here the wolf turned to glare at him out of one eye- "and I don't have much time." he finished.

Reluctantly withdrawing from the bliss Kakashi's hands provided the wolf turned to face Sakumo, "The ninken contract, correct?" she asked shrewdly.

Sakumo nodded, "Aaah."

Yukino glanced back at Kakashi and then looked at Sakumo, "I approve. This young one is not ready for the wolf contract but the ninken contract would suit him well." Seeing Sakumo's look of relief she smirked, "On one condition."

Sakumo eyed the wolf cautiously, "Hmm, and that would be?"

Yukino smiled, her fangs gleaming in the low light, "You care greatly for your pup, Sakumo, I'm proud of that. But there is something in his scent that I cannot decipher." Seeing Sakumo's panicked look she continued calmly, "It is not hostile or detrimental as far as I can tell, but it would make me feel better if you gave him the tattoo that would allow him to summon my daughter, Yukiko. She has not yet been added to the contract so he would be able to summon her directly. She is young, Saku-chan, but fierce."

Sakumo smiled, internally relieved at the extra protection for his son, "Well, look at her scary mother."

Yukino's eyes flashed and in the next instant Sakumo was on the ground with the wolf sitting serenely on his gut, her paws on either shoulder, "What was that, pup?"

Sakumo grinned, "Is your hearing failing as well, baa-chan?"

Yukuno snarled playfully and batted at Sakumo's face, "Granny, huh? I'll show you old, you whippersnapper!"

Kakashi's laughter broke the moment, "Wow, tou-san. I never knew that you got bullied by your own summons!"

Sakumo glared at the smirking wolf, "And now even my son laughs at me. Thanks."

Yukino laughed lightly as a scroll appeared in a small puff of smoke. "Teach him well, Sakumo." Turning to Kakashi she swished her tail from side to side, "And don't hesitate to call on Yukiko, little one. Even if you aren't in danger and simply need a companion. Also, enjoy your ninken- remember that they are more closely related to normal dogs so shower them with affection and play with them often." with that said the wolf dismissed herself.

Grabbing the scroll and hauling himself to his feet Sakumo stalked towards Kakashi, "Do you understand why I never summon her?"

Kakashi nodded seriously, "Yeah, she really put you in your place tou-san." he said blandly.

"Exact-WHAT DID YOU SAY HATAKE KAKASHI?" his father roared in embarrassment.

Sakumo's response was childish peals of laughter.

* * *

><p>Back with the wolves, Yukino looked at the elder wolf and nodded seriously, "The rumor is true."<p>

The elder wolf looked at Yukino with timeless eyes and the barest of smiles, "We wait."

* * *

><p>Sakumo stood in his kitchen mechanically packing his bag with food. In less than twenty hours he was supposed to be out of the village and the idea of leaving Kakashi was killing him. "<em>Just a few short weeks ago I was prepared to commit seppuku and leave him alone forever, now the thought of leaving him for a few years is heart rending. The worst part is that he passed the Chunin Exams, which means if everything falls apart like Hokage-sama anticipates it will Kakashi will be taking missions up to 'A' in rank."<em> Sakumo sighed tiredly and placed both of his hands on the counter. Bowing his head and begging every deity he could recall to keep his son safe the elder Hatake took a few moments to collect himself before returning to his task.

He would need all of his composure when he told his little boy, his little soldier, goodbye.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was having fun with his sensei, but the underlying sadness of knowing that both sensei and tou-san were leaving was difficult to ignore.<p>

"Hey, Kakashi!" Minato called cheerfully to his student, "is there anything else you want to do before we head back?"

Kakashi knew that his sensei was trying to make their last few memories before the mission pleasant, but the veteran in Kakashi was screaming that this was bad luck, that this was all too final. Shoving down his own anxieties Kakashi smiled at his sensei, "Minato-sensei, I appreciate you taking time with me before your mission- I really do." Kakashi sighed at the look on his sensei's face, "But maybe you should spend time with Kushina-oneesan."

Minato eyed Kakashi critically for a moment, "Since when did you get so perceptive about other people's feelings?" the blonde asked his student suspiciously.

Kakashi ducked his head sheepishly, _"By being an arrogant jerk for most of my formative years."_ "Aw, C'mon sensei, everyone knows you love her, even tou-san." the boy replied placidly.

Minato paled, "Sakumo-san knows?"

Kakashi grinned, "Yup! So you might as well spend some time with her before you're stuck with him for a whole mission."

Minato ran through all the possible scenarios and decided that his student was correct, "You remember the _shunshin jutsu_, right?" Kakashi's response was a roll of the eyes and an exasperated look. Minato raised his hands in a placating gesture, "Saa, alright, chuunin, got it." Reaching out to ruffle his student's hair one more time Minato smiled brightly before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and weaving his way through the festival crowds. The festival with sensei had been fun, but Kakashi hadn't felt right about taking up all of his sensei's time. Not paying attention to the direction he was heading Kakashi found himself at the Memorial Stone. Looking at the stone with somber eyes the little boy walked to stand in front of it, his eyes tracing the smooth surfaces that he knew had held the names of his most precious people. Kakashi either forgotten or never truly noted just how few names had been on the stone in his childhood as opposed to the hundreds added in his teens.

Kakashi had become so absorbed in the stone that he hadn't noticed that he was no longer alone. Kakashi was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a child wailing. Kakashi turned to look at who dared to disturb his internal musings and was shocked by who he saw standing not three feet from him.

"Shhh, it's alright my little one." came the voice of a young woman trying to soothe the distressed child. Looking up and seeing Kakashi she smiled brightly, "Oh, hello Kakashi-kun. May I call you Kakashi-kun or do you prefer something else? Oh, am I disturbing you?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Kakashi-kun is fine and no ma'am, you're not disturbing me. I was just thinking. Would you like me to leave?"

The young woman smiled gently, "If it's all the same to you, Kakashi-kun, I would enjoy the company."

Kakashi smiled in understanding and moved over enough so the young woman could have a clear view of the stone as well. "I don't mean to be rude, ma'am, but are you visiting someone in particular?" he asked carefully, hoping that he wouldn't offend her.

The lady smiled gently at Kakashi as she shifted her young son, "Yes, actually. I came to introduce Hayate-chan to his father."

Kakashi blushed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The lady brushed off his apology, "It's fine, Kakashi-kun. Most people don't come to the Memorial Stone to visit the living, ne?" Turning back to her young son she smiled and pointed to a name, "Hayate dear, this is your father. He was so excited when you were born! He told me to make sure that you learned the ways of the sword." The young woman's eyes filled with tears but she desperately forced them down, not wanting to upset her son. Little Hayate had stopped wailing and was regarding the bluish stone with curiosity. "I'm sorry that you won't get to know him, but he was a good man. You'll learn about the life of a shinobi when you enter the Academy and if you ever want to visit your daddy you can come here and talk to him, ok? But until you're old enough I'll bring you every week."

Kakashi listened as the woman spoke to her son in low tones, his fists tightening in anger. "_How many more mothers will have to bring their children to the stone to meet their fathers? How many children will have to bring themselves to the stone?"_ Just as the younger Hatake began to despair he remembered something- the words of a sworn enemy. "_**People try to find meaning in the death of a loved one, but in the end there is only pain."**_ Kakashi drew himself up slightly, resolved. While his heart and mind had been in conflict over this bizarre situation he found himself in, Kakashi had thought that this was his burden to bear and his alone. But listening to this mother promise to bring her son to speak to his father Kakashi realized that he had many options open to him. "_I'll seize every opportunity!"_ he thought fiercely.

Looking up at the woman he smiled, "I have a feeling that your son will be an excellent shinobi."

The lady smiled, "Did you hear that, Haya-chan? Kakashi-kun thinks that you'll be a great shinobi someday! Isn't that promising?" she cooed to her son with a bright smile.

Kakashi blushed but his heart was warmed by the sincere, though indirect, praise. Noting the time Kakashi excused himself and raced home to his father. When he entered the house he called out the polite greeting of, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Sakumo called from the kitchen as he sealed the last few packets of food into the storage seal. Grinning ruefully at his son Sakumo said, "I thought I was going to have to track you down, 'Kashi."

Kakashi grinned sheepishly at his father, "I let sensei go visit 'Shina-oneesan and I ended up at the Memorial Stone. I guess I lost track of time."

Sakumo turned to face his son, "The Memorial Stone?" he said questioningly.

"Yeah," Kakashi said padding over and hopping up on the counter, "I wanted to visit Konoha's heroes."

Sakumo smiled ruefully, "You're one strange kid, you know that?"

Kakashi grinned cheekily, "Of course! I'm your kid!" he sang out before bolting off the counter and out the back door.

Sakumo growled playfully, "Insolent brat!" he called chasing after his son.

BREAK

The next evening Kushina and Kakashi stood at the gates of their village watching Sakumo and Minato disappear into the forrest. Turning to the little boy Kushina smiled, "They'll, like, be ok, 'Kashi-chan."

Kakashi just grinned lopsidedly at the young woman, "Yeah, but I'm going to miss them."

Kushina smiled at him, "Well, it won't do us any good standing here. Let's head back to sensei's house and get some rest, alright?"

"Yeah." the young chunin responded, mechanically heading in the direction of his house.

Hours later after Kushina cooked some 'comfort food' and the two had snuggled on the couch with their respective book- Kushina a book on ninjutsu and Kakashi a book on basic fuinjutsu- there was a knock on the front door.

Setting her book aside Kushina slipped on her kunai holster and answered the door. Seeing who exactly was on the Hatake doorstep shocked her, "M-Mikoto-chan?"

Uchiha Mikoto, her eyes watery and holding two full suitcases, looked at her red-haired friend nervously, "I'm sorry 'Shina-chan, I know that you're watching Kakashi-kun, but I got into an explosive fight with my father and I don't have anywhere to go and-" Mikoto was cut off by Kushina pulling her inside and locking the door behind her friend. "Thank you." Mikoto breathed softly.

"No problem. Like, you know how I feel about that bastard father of yours, Mikoto-chan. Now come in, make yourself comfortable. 'Kashi-chan and I were just reading." the red-haired shinobi babbled, helping Mikoto get settled into the Hatake living room.

Kakashi, who had listened to everything so far, was once again reminded that Kami had a weird sense of humor. "_The mother of two of the most dysfunctional shinobi in Konoha history is the best friend of one Uzumaki Kushina- also known as the future wife of the future Yondaime Hokage or, better yet, my father's favorite student. Sweet shuriken how much more dysfunctional can my 'family' get?"_ Sighing to himself Kakashi quietly got up from the couch and headed to his room, his internal "impending girl talk" radar blaring loudly.

"'Kashi-chan!" Kushina called, "do you, I mean if she asked-"

"No." Kakashi said firmly, still making his way towards his room.

Kushina looked at Mikoto worriedly, "But 'Kashi-ch-"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, "No. Mikoto-sempai doesn't have to ask me for permission to stay. She's your best friend and you're my father's favorite student so she can stay here until **you** get kicked out, 'Shina-oneesan." Ignoring the shell shocked look on both of the women's faces Kakashi disappeared into his room, closing the door quietly behind him. Stifling a giggle he climbed in his bed, intent on reading some more of his book. "_Damn I wish I would have had a camera for that!"_

Kakashi awoke to someone opening his bedroom door. Groggily turning to see who had dared interrupt his sleep, Kakashi was surprised to see Mikoto making her way towards him, instead of Kushina.

Mikoto smiled warmly, but nervously, at the young Hatake, "Good morning, Kakashi-kun. 'Shina-chan wanted me to come wake you up for breakfast."

Just as Mikoto finished speaking, enticing scents registered in Kakashi's nose, prompting him to grunt out a greeting to Mikoto before hauling himself out of bed and stalking off towards the kitchen. Mikoto followed the young white-haired boy with a soft chuckle.

As Kakashi entered the kitchen he allowed his hunger to overwhelm his nostalgia at seeing his father's favorite student dance around the kitchen making breakfast. Kushina was completely absorbed in cooking while humming a nonexistent tune so Kakashi's arrival went unnoticed until she heard a small, "G'moning 'Shina-oneesan." from behind her.

"Ack!" Kushina called in surprise, twirling around and pointing her wooden spoon threateningly at the source of the voice, only to feel silly when she saw Kakashi looking at her with sleepy amusement. "'Kashi-chan! " she sang out happily as she rushed over to give him a hug.

"Let him breathe, 'Shina-chan!" Mikoto called as she re-entered the kitchen to see her best friend enthusiastically hugging a protesting Kakashi. "Also, your tamagoyaki is burning."

"Like, no!" Kushina wailed, releasing Kakashi, to rescue her culinary creation from certain doom. Kakashi laid his head down on his arms and watched Kushina fuss over the food as he tried to wake up. Once she was satisfied that her creation was safe, she spoke, "'Kashi-chan, Mikoto-chan is going to be staying with us for a while, are you sure that you're okay with that?"

Kakashi huffed and rolled his eyes, "I _told_ you, 'Shina-oneesan, it's _fine_." Seriously, did she think he was kidding or something?

"Are you absolutely sure, Kakashi-kun?" Mikoto asked quietly from the doorway. "I mean you've always been wary of me…." she trailed off uncertainly.

Outwardly, Kakashi gave no reaction, but inwardly as he searched his memories, Kakashi realized that she was right. While Kushina had been his father's favorite student and consequently, a constant fixture in his life, Mikoto had been under the tutelage of one Yamada Toushiro- one of the teammates his father chose to save instead of completing his assigned mission.

After his father's fall from grace the young Kakashi had been extremely wary of everyone associated with the three people his father saved, and by extension, the people they associated with, so he had always kept Mikoto at a distance even though she had never done anything to him. Now that he thought about it, however, Kakashi realized that Mikoto had to be extremely loyal and headstrong to remain friends with his father's student despite the climate of the village towards his father's actions. Especially for her to remain loyal to Kushina as a member of the Uchiha Clan- whose dislike of the innovative red-haired prankster was well known to everyone.

Noticing that his silence was making both young women worry Kakashi figured that his relationship with Mikoto would be one of the things that he changed this time around, and so, being true to his reputation of blunt honesty, Kakashi responded, "Seriously, Mikoto-san, it's alright. I kept everyone associated with _those_ three at a distance, it was nothing personal."

Raising his head to look at the young Uchiha in the eyes- a sign of trust- he continued carefully, "But the way I figure it, you stayed friends with 'Shina-oneesan even though she's my dad's student, so that means that you aren't out to hurt me, 'cause 'Shina-oneesan knows when somebody means to harm, and she is okay with letting you stay. My dad trusts me with 'Shina-oneesan, and 'Shina-oneesan trusts me with you, so I trust you too." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly before turning to a grinning Kushina, "Is breakfast ready?"

Kushina's grin stretched wider, "Of course! Coming right up, 'Kashi-chan!" Turning to her friend, who was still frozen in the kitchen door way, "You gonna, like, join us, Mikoto-chan?"

Breaking herself out of her stupor Mikoto made her way over to sit across from Kakashi, her mind still reeling from Kakashi's statement. Looking at the young boy who was eagerly taking his plate of food from Kushina, who was poking fun at the boy's height, Mikoto felt something bloom in her heart, something that she had never felt while she had existed within the walls of the Uchiha Compound. For the first time since she had made her stand against her father Uchiha Mikoto truly felt like she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the young women had headed off towards the Mission Office, Kakashi had to stay behind as Kushina had forbidden him from taking any missions for at least another week. So, deciding to use his previous downtime wisely. Kakashi made his way to his room with a specific purpose in mind: to write down every major even that he wished to change. Kakashi knew that even though he had managed to travel back in time there was no guarantee that his memories of the 'future' would stay as clear as they were now. After all, he could recall his childhood much more vividly now that he could the first day he woke up in this time, and his memories of his last moments were much more blurry than they had been as well.<p>

Taking out a blank scroll Kakashi set to writing what he wanted to change. '_Let's see. I definitely want to save Obito, and I want to make sure Madara is stopped long before he can cause sensei's death. I also want to help Nagato save his friend…Yahiko, was it? I want Itachi to never have to make the decision that he did, so I have to think of something to do for the Uchiha Clan. Then there is the issue of Otogakure, as well as Orochimaru, who is linked to Shimura Danzou, who is linked to Sandaime-sama. Damn this is confusing.'_

Which was why, an hour later, Kakashi could be found glaring at the innocent blank scroll that laid in front of him while his genius mind was doing its absolute best to tear itself apart in an attempt to come up with a viable plan to, for lack of a better phrase, save the damn world. "Gah!" Kakashi screamed in frustration, storming out of his room and down the stairs, intent on find a training ground to vent his frustrations. Writing a quick note to Kushina, he grabbed his training gear and headed out the front door.

Kakashi had ended up at the Third Training Ground, his nostalgia pulling him to the place that had witnessed so much of his life. After nearly three hours of tossing kunai and shuriken while blasting out random mid-level ninjutsu- half for stress-relief reasons and half to make sure he didn't forget them, Kakashi had decided to grab a light lunch and try to whip his physical body into shape.

Luckily lunch had only taken up about a half hour of Kakashi's day, so it was still barely midday when he made his way towards the gated of Konoha, intent on running laps until he dropped of exhaustion. Gate protocol aside the young Hatake started running, setting a moderate pace and losing himself into the steady rhythm of breathing and moving, reveling in the sun hiding behind fluffy spring clouds and the cool breeze dancing through the dense forest that surrounded Konoha's walls.

Kakashi was deep inside of his mind, mentally making a list of his jutsu and dividing them up by element when his shinobi instincts screamed at him to dodge. Taking his own advice the boy immediately switched places with a nearby block of wood and barely a second later a fist crashed into the innocent wood, shattering it into dust. As the dust settled Kakashi found himself gaping at his attacker in shock, "T-Tsunade-sama?" he asked incredulously.

Tsunade of the Senju Clan, also known as _Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime, _as well as the _Densetsu no Kamo_ stood in the aftermath of the attack, her fist held in front of her and her piercing amber eyes looking at Kakashi sharply. "Lucky dodge." she murmured quietly.

Kakashi gulped- he had definitely never been attacked by Tsunade at this age in his memories!- and looked at the legendary shinobi closely, reaching out with his senses to confirm that she wasn't an enemy in disguise. That's when Kakashi's eyes landed on her forehead.

There was no purple diamond.

Kakashi's mind screamed for him to move but before his body could respond the woman had moved and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. _'Definitely need to work on my physical conditioning'_ he thought dourly as she dragged him to a nearby clearing before depositing him abruptly on the ground and staring down at him with an expectant expression.

Unfortunately for Kakashi, his mouth moved without permission, "What do you want, _baa-chan_?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes crossed her arms threateningly, "You're late, Hatake."

By reflex Kakashi's hand went to the back of his neck, "You see, I got lost on the road of life…." Kakashi's eyes widened in horror, what in hell was happening. In front of him Tsunade sighed and her eyes softened as she sat down across from the boy.

"Alright, Kakashi, now I'm convinced."

Kakashi arranged himself more comfortably across from the woman, "Convinced of what, Tsunade-sama?" he asked politely, his blood thrumming loudly in his ears.

Tsunade pointed towards his left shoulder, "Katsuyu was on your shoulder when you died, somehow whatever happened to you, happened to her as well. Allow me to say, Jounin Kakashi, that you have died more times than any other living person I know- and I am a highly accomplished iryō-nin, so I have seen some drastic things."

Seeing Kakashi's guarded look, Tsunade sighed deeply, "Almost three weeks ago I was reverse summoned by Katsuyu, and she used her telepathic ability to transfer the memories of my future self, including her own from after my death. I saw up until the blow that killed you, but neither Katsuyu nor I have any idea how she ended up in her younger body or how you have your memories. It has taken me this long to recover and make my way back to Konoha. What happened, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed, equally grateful and fearful of this new development, gesturing for Tsunade to get comfortable, he began his crazy tale, "I died, and I was on my way to the afterlife when Nagato grabbed me. He said that Itachi was fighting Kabuto's talisman to allow him to find me so they could combine their techniques and shift me backwards in our timeline. 'To hell with the consequences and defy fate!'. I apparently collapsed the day after the chuunin promotions were made official, and I woke up in the hospital nearly two weeks later, that's when this whole experience started. I have all my mental capabilities, but my body is still in the condition it was when I was originally this age, while my emotions are much more difficult to control, as my mind is much older than my body so I am sort of unbalanced, I guess. I have been trying to enjoy myself more since I woke up, but I haven't told anyone about what happened- or rather, will happen."

Tsunade had stayed silent through Kakashi's explanation, trying to piece together what was happening. Eventually she sighed, "Had I not seen what happens to us I would admonish you to try to not change anything as time travel has the potential to make things worse, but we can't really fail any more than we did last time, huh kid?"

Smiling humorlessly she rose gracefully and pulled Kakashi up with her, "We're going to take them at their word, Kakashi. I know for a fact that Jiraiya just received word that those three Ame brats died, but knowing what I know now I have about a month to gather that pervert and save that Yahiko kid."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief- helping Nagato was one of his main concerns of the moment and he'd had no idea how to do anything for the Uzumaki. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama, I was driving myself insane trying to find a way to help them. The emergence of 'Pain' is definitely something we could live without." he told her seriously.

Tsunade looked at the boy, whom she knew would grow into one of her most trusted shinobi, and smiled softly. "I'm guessing it's just you and me kid, but you would be surprised what two determined souls are capable of, even a beautiful young woman and a brat."

Kakashi grinned under his mask, '_I'm grateful to have your help, Tsunade-sama.'_ "You mean an old hag and a dashing young man?"

Tsunade glared playfully at the white-haired brat, _'I promise we'll save them, Kakashi.'_ "You had better run, brat!" she yelled as Kakashi took off to finish his laps and she headed to make an appearance in her home village. As the front gates drew closer Tsunade drew a deep breath and steeled herself- so many things could- would!- go wrong, but Tsunade would save as many lives as she could with her own two hands.

Foolish gamble or not.

As Tsunade walked up the road that would lead to Konoha's gates, she tried to gather her thoughts before meeting with her sensei. In her heart of hearts Tsunade wished that she could do something to steer Orochimaru from his dark path, but the rational part of her knew that the man was more than likely already immersed in forbidden research.

Tsunade's heart ached as she considered the terrible burden of knowing how things had played out the first time and the possibility that her and Kakashi's meddling could make things even worse this time. No, the blonde sannin thought as the gates of Konoha came into view, this time at the very least that damn blonde brat would have his parents if she had to rip Uchiha Madara apart with her own two hands.

It had been a fairly boring shift of front gate for Hyuuga Hizashi, with him having been paired with Nara Shikaku for the next month due to the Nara heir's leg injury. Privately Hizashi wondered if Shikaku had purposely injured himself just so he would have an excuse to visit that iryō-nin that the Nara teen was so infatuated with. It would be just like Shikaku to plan that far ahead. Granted, one would never suspect what the man's sharp mind was so capable if you saw him at the moment- arms pillowing his head and a line of drool snaking from his open mouth.

Snorting at his friend's habits Hizashi lazily glanced up the road and noticed a single figure making their way towards the village. Absently activating his doujutsu while smacking his duty partner awake Hizashi was surprised to note the person's highly developed chakra network.

"Shikaku." Hizashi hissed to his partner, who immediately stopped grumbling and focused his sharp gaze towards the approaching figure. Both chuunin exited the observation booth and appeared just in front of the entrance, subtly fingering their weapons.

As soon as the figure was in decent hearing distance Hizashi called out to them, "Identify yourself!"

Tsunade smirked as she looked at the tense guards, "Senju Tsunade, unless you know someone else who could send you through the trees with a finger flick?" she asked sweetly as she reached the entrance of her home village.

"T-tunade-sama?" both guards spluttered, standing aside when they realized just who they was talking to- the shortness of Tsunade's temper was legendary for a reason.

Tsunade didn't deign to answer them and strolled past the two teenagers leisurely, making her way towards Hokage Tower.

Nara Shikaku shook himself out of his shock soon enough to call out a, "Welcome back, Tsunade-sama!" at her retreating back. After the blonde woman vanished from sight both of the guards relaxed slightly only to receive another heart attack as a new figure appeared a scant two minutes later.

"Yo." a deep voice drawled lazily.

"Gah!" both guards yelped in surprise, spinning to face the new arrival.

"J-Jiraiya-sama?" they yelled in unison, both sending each other bewildered glances.

Jiraiya looked at the teens in amusement, "Have you two seen a ghost or something?"

Shikaku's gaze narrowed, "It's troublesome, but your teammate just came through here, like, two minutes ago."

Jiraiya's face stretched into a wide smile, "Alright! I've been needing to challenge the teme to a spar for a while!"

Hizashi interrupted Jiraiya rant, "Uhm, Jiraiya-sama, it wasn't Orochimaru-sama…..it was Tsunade-sama."

Jiraiya immediately turned incredulous, "You mean flat-chest is back?"

Both teens winced, "Uhm, Jiraiya-sama, she seemed serious, I would suggest not teasing her too much."

Jiraiya's gaze cut to Hizashi sharply, "Tsunade seemed serious?"

Shikaku spoke up, "Troublesome, but she seemed different- like resolved or something. I'm not sure- it's a drag."

Jiraiya replaced his usual easy smile and clapped both teens on the shoulders, "Well, I should make sure that flat-chest doesn't rile up Sarutobi-sensei too much. Later!" and with that Jiraiya took off towards Hokage Tower.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen had been having a trying day, between pouring over intelligence reports and assessing the village's readiness for a wartime situation while meticulously going over the profiles of his shinobi in an effort to identify possible ROOT operative the man felt the need for a drink.<p>

Or ten.

Naturally that was before he heard a slight scuffle in the hallway before his door gave way to his blonde-haired student- whom he had not seen in nearly three years.

"Oi! Sarutobi-sensei! Get a new secretary, this one's annoying!" Tsunade snapped at her teacher, before slamming the door in the aforementioned woman's face. Huffing in exasperation at the look of shock on her sensei's face, Tsunade made her way around the desk to embrace her former teacher, "Hey, Old Man, give your favorite student a hug!"

Make that fifteen drinks.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just allowed his shock to give way to joy, and was returning his female student's warm embrace, when another voice interrupted their touching moment, "Oi! Flat chest! Who said you were his favorite!" called Jiraiya from the nearby window that he had used as an entrance.

Make that twenty drinks.

"Tsunade-chan, Jiraiya….what are you both doing here?" the Hokage asked in bewilderment.

Tsunade, who was happy that she didn't have to go chasing Jiraiya down, was glad that both her sensei and the pervert missed the momentary grimace that passed over her face as she recalled the memories of both their deaths. _'Not this time_' she promised herself, before puffing up into her usual demeanor, "I came back to check on the hospital and to make sure pervert-boy over there wasn't causing any trouble!"

Before Sarutobi could interject, Jiraiya shot Tsunade an indignant look, "H-hey! I'll have you know that I just returned to give sensei the new intel I've uncovered!"

Tsunade snorted derisively, but her amber eyes danced in amusement, "Intel? On what, naked women?"

Jiraiya turned bright red, "N-no! On…important stuff!"

Sarutobi took his seat wearily, "Tsunade, Jiraiya- enough! As happy as I am to see you both it has been quite a trying day and I would like to see the end of it without a headache the size of Fire Country!"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya stopped instantly, and turned to their sensei, really looking at him for the first time. Sarutobi Hiruzen was in his mid-forties and his time as the Sandaime Hokage had done nothing to diminish his physical prowess. One could tell, just by looking, that the legendary 'Professor of Shinobi' was still just as powerful and threatening as he had been in his youth- he might have traded some speed for wisdom, but that only made the man more dangerous.

Tsunade, as Konoha's top iryo-nin could see the subtle signs of tension in her sensei's frame, and Jiraiya, as a keen observer, could see the stress that lied in the man's shoulders. Breaking the tense silence with a light cough, Jiriaya spoke, "That bad, huh?"

Sarutobi sighed and sagged back into his chair, "Yes, that bad, Jiraiya."

Tsunade, who was doing her best to avoid the memories that threatened to cloud her judgment, asked casually, "So, what have I missed?" as she sat down opposite her sensei, Jiraiya taking the chair to her left.

Sarutobi frowned slightly, before dismissing his ANBU guards and flashing through the signs of a silencing jutsu, "Well, to be honest, Tsunade, you have missed quite a bit- the signs of the Third Great Shinobi War erupting, for starters."

Tsunade clenched her fist, "What?" she hissed harshly, "You mean to tell me that a WAR is brewing and you didn't see fir to recall me?" Internally, Tsunade patted herself on the back for her performance. Knowing that the war was coming, however, did nothing to quell the pit of dread she felt at all those who she knew had died previously. '_I hope that I can at least save Shizune's parents_!" she thought desperately.

Sarutobi looked at his blonde student sharply, and Jiraiya nearly gave himself whiplash turning to look at his teammate. "What reason would I have to believe that you would come if I called, Tsunade-chan?" Sarutobi said evenly, although there was a tinge of bitterness in his usually gentle voice.

Internally, Tsunade winced, '_I wouldn't have come the first time. This time, however, I will make a difference,'_ she took a deep breath, "I know I said a lot of things when I left- things I never should have said, but I have come to terms with the past and I want to help secure Konoha's future."

Now Sarutobi was even more concerned, "Tsunade, you can understand my skepticism, can't you? You retired, resigned, and spouted nonsense about anyone who was willing to die for this village was a fool. Can you expect me to believe that if I had recalled you, that you would have answered?"

Tsunade drew all her inner strength and tried to channel it to her eyes, willing her sensei to understand, "Sarutobi-sensei, I understand your reluctance, but I am here now, and I will be assisting Konoha to the best of my abilities."

Jiraiya looked at his teammate's profile and understood what the gate guards had meant. This was Tsunade at her best- brash, unrepentant, and unyielding. "Ano, Tsunade-hime, what about you….you know…._problem_?"

Tsunade smiled bitterly, '_That damn brat'_ "I met this blonde brat who wouldn't let me wallow in peace, apparently my moping was a personal insult and he wouldn't let me rest until I came back to my senses."

Both Jiraiya and Sarutobi were shocked, _'Some kid annoyed Tsunade out of her depression and her Hemaphobia?"_ "Tsunade-chan….." Sarutobi began, only to be cut off by Tsunade standing and planting her fists two inches into his poor desk.

"Look sensei, " she ground out, "I was an idiot! I had abandoned my Will of Fire and I had forgotten what Nawaki and Dan died for." Here her voice cracked, but she continued fiercely, "I don't care if you don't believe me, you can send me to T&I if you really want, but I am here and so help me I will storm the gates of whatever village dares to try to level my home if that is what it takes to keep my precious people safe!" By the end of her tirade, she was shouting and she didn't care- they would not dismiss her!

Sarutobi stared at his student in shock, taking in her determined eyes and her fierce stance before breaking into a smile with tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "It's good to have you back, Tsunade-chan." he said softly.

Tsunade smiled gently at her teacher, even as her heart broke at the thought of Orochimaru, "It's good to be back, sensei." Turning to Jiraiya, her smile turned to a smirk, "You and me, Jiraiya, we have something to do before whipping these brats into shape. The thing is I've gathered some intel too, and Amegakure could be a useful ally…"

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Biwako was a formidable woman. She was the veteran wife of the Sandaime Hokage, a mother, and had studied under one Uzumaki Mito, albeit near the end of the woman's long life. However, one thing that Mito-sensei had taught young Biwako was to sense when something significant changes within a person. Therefore when her husband showed up at their front door with two of his three students, sheepishly explaining that he had invited them over for dinner, Biwako immediately noticed the difference in her mentor's granddaughter. The Tsunade that she knew had been turned into a bitter husk, barely reminiscent of the bright child that had sat on Mito-sensei's knee. The Tsunade who stood before her, however, was a resolved woman and Biwako could see Uzumaki Mito's fierce spirit burning brightly behind those amber eyes. Looking the yonger woman in the eye, Biwako's lips curved into a small smile, "Welcome home, Tsunade-chan. I always knew that you would find your way." Stepping gracefully aside to allow her husband and guests inside, and pointedly ignoring Hiruzen's questioning glance, Biwako kept her eyes fixed on Tsunade's form.<p>

_I wonder….._

Just then green and red blur came barreling into the room yelling, "Daddy!" the boy yelled, launching himself towards his chuckling father, who caught him with practiced ease. Peeking over his father's shoulder the young boy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Who are they?"

Biwako swatted the back of the child's head lightly in reprimand, "Asuma, manners!" she admonished sternly, earning a sheepish grin from her son, "These are two of your father's former students, Jiraiya, and Tsunade-chan."

Asuma looked at the newcomers a moment longer before leaning back in his father's arms and smiling a bright, gap-toothed smile, "Hi! I'm Sarutobi Asuma, and I'm five!"

Jiraiya got into his 'cool' pose and replied, "I am the Great Toad Sage and lover of women everywhere, the only Jiraiya!"

Asuma only giggled, "Are you the one who writes the books that daddy reads when mommy isn't looking?"

Biwako shot her husband a withering glare, and was pleased to see him pale drastically. Meanwhile Tsunade bonked her idiot teammate over the head and stepped forward, "I am Tsunade, it's nice to see you again Asuma-chan."

Asuma cocked his head to the side, "How come I don't remember you if we've met 'fore?"

Tsunade smiled at the little boy, willing herself to ignore the images of an older, battle hardened man out of her mind, "I was there when you were born, silly. Of course you wouldn't remember me."

Asuma smiled innocently, "Oh! Does that make you old like mommy, then?"

"Look you little sh-" Tsunade began, cracking her knuckles threateningly as she stalked up to the insolent brat, while Jiraiya laughed heartily in the background.

"Why don't we adjourn to the dining room for dinner, hmm?" Hiruzen's shaky voice cut in, praying that he could prevent his boy from being on the receiving end of Tsunade's infamous temper, so he was shocked when Tsunade merely kissed the boy on the forehead before she pushed past.

Tsunade threw an amused glance over her shoulder, "Coming?"

Biwako followed behind, feeling long absent warmth flow through her.

_Maybe, just maybe, sensei._

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up and yawned lazily. It had been almost three weeks since he had seen his father off at the gates and Kakashi had been training hard to get back into shape. That included waking up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. Dragging himself through his morning routine before ambling down towards the kitchen for breakfast he was entirely unprepared to be crushed into an overwhelming embrace from a buxom blonde. "-Cough- can't breathe." he choked out. Kakashi was, however, entirely unsurprised to see that the culprit was Tsunade and that she was laughing at him as he tried to calm his red face and even out his breathing.<p>

"Morning brat!" she called cheerfully before moving toward the kitchen as if she owned the place.

"Crazy old hag." he muttered under his breath as he followed her.

"Just because I am in a good mood, I am going to ignore that, _Jounin Hatake_." the blonde called from in front of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, yeah." Kakashi replied as he hopped up on a stool, "What are you gonna do, assign me D-rank missions?"

Tsunade shot a glare at the brat, "Well, that or I could leave you out of the mission that I was going to take you on." she smirked as Kakashi immediately straightened.

"Mission?" he queried before looking around, "Where is 'Shina-oneesan and Mikoto-san?"

"Aah. One thing at a time." she said chidingly, pulling some food and orange juice out and setting it in front of the young Hatake. As the boy began to eat, Tsunade spoke again, "Kushina and Mikoto have been given out-of-village assignments, and since you have been assigned to my team for your upcoming mission they both are out buying supplies."

Kakashi gave the woman a deadpan look, "If this mission involves a cat, I swear-" he was cut off as Tsunade shook her head sharply.

"This is serious, Hatake." she said, all amusement gone from her features, reminding Kakashi that this woman was his commanding officer at one time…or would be, whatever. "You, myself, the pervert, and Mikoto will be traveling to Ame. The official reason is to negotiate, but you and I know what has to be done."

Kakashi nodded, eyes narrowing in deep thought, "Does Jiraiya-sama know that the Ame kids are alive?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I hinted, but I couldn't say anything definitively without raising red flags. We will have to 'accidently' discover them. Do you have an idea where their hideout is?"

Kakashi nodded, "Naruto described it fairly descriptively, so as long as we can get a map with landmarks I should be able to find it. I summoned my ninken- I forgot how small Pakkun was as a pup- but they won't be able to track for a while. Hopefully I can convince Yukiko to help me." At Tsunade's expectand look he explained, "Father's summon, Yukino, said I wasn't ready for the wolf contract, but I am able to summon her daughter, who has yet to be bound to the summoning contract. She's excitable, but reliable."

Tsunade nodded, "We will just have to hope she will help us, otherwise it might take us too long to find them."

"If Mikoto-san is going with us, where is 'Shina-oneesan going?"

Tsunade grinned, "Kushina, along with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, as well as Uchiha Fugaku's team, have been dispatched to the front to assist your father."

Kakashi nearly spit out his orange juice, "Uchiha Fugaku? Whose crazy idea was it to put Uchiha Fugaku and 'Shina-oneesan in the same _country_? They'll kill each other!"

Tsunade's grin widened, "Naruto inherited his ability to make other want to bet on him from his mother."

Kakashi leveled Tsunade with a deadpan look, "I still say that they'll kill each other."

"Aah, does the phrase, 'such a drag' ring a bell."

"You put poor Shikaku in the middle to play mediator."

"Think of it as training for the future Jounin Commander, he will have to put up with you after all."

"You're an evil, devious, old hag."

"Finish your breakfast, brat."

Later that morning after Kushina and Mikoto had returned from gathering supplies and were in the process of dividing the items up as Kakashi sealed them in the proper scrolls while the teenagers chatted amicably with Tsunade when a Taki masked ANBU agent appeared in front of Tsunade, "Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately at the hospital, Tsunade-sama." was all that was said before the masked shinobi silently disappeared.

Tsunade immediately rose, "Finish packing and wait for me here, Kakashi, Mikoto. Kushina, if you leave before I return, be safe and keep the idiot in line, alright?" was all that was said before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the spot that the blonde sannin had stood, just what was going on?

* * *

><p>1 Shamelessly stolen from Narutopedia's article on the Summoning Technique. It was concise and explanatory so there was nothing I could do to rephrase it without making it confusing. All credit for the jutsu information in both paragraphs goes to the article.<p>

Yukino- To be like Snow

Yukiko- Happiness, Snow


	3. Peace

Tsunade's heart raced as she quickly made her way through the halls of Konoha's hospital, her heeled shoes clicking decisively on the tiled floor. Her mind was a jumbled mess, _What could Sarutobi-sensei want this early in the morning and be important enough to send an ANBU Black Ops member at that?_ Tsunade could feel her sensei's chakra so she knew where he was, but why would he be in the maternity ward?

Pushing the doors open to reveal a grim-faced Hokage, a haunted Jiraiya and an entire team of ANBU Black Ops members, she nearly missed the small bundle on the table behind her sensei.

Seeing the medic enter, the men breathed a sigh of relief, "Tsunade-chan, glad you could make it on such short notice." Sarutobi greeted his student as he stepped aside so she could inspect the small bundle.

"Report." she barked out as she busied herself with the medical details.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, characteristic cheer noticeably absent, and nodded at the Taki masked ANBU Black Ops member, who stepped forward to deliver their report "At approximately 0300 hours this morning the ANBU Black Ops responded to a disturbance in the southwestern corner of Konoha's market district. Upon arriving we found unusual growths, upon further investigation an underground chamber was revealed." Here the Black Ops member trailed off, composing himself before continuing in a professional tone, "Further investigation revealed that the strange growths originated from young children who were injected with Shodaime Hokage-sama's cells. The young boy there is the only survivor, of thirty, ma'am!"

Tsunade herself was barely listening, looking into the scared eyes of a very young Tenzou, remembering the man who had risked his life for her, for her Naruto, for his village. The torn young man who had no family, and few friends, but was faithful to both her end and Kakashi's. Tsunade came to a decision just as the door opened, revealing Shimura Danzou, Mitokado Homura, and Utakane Koharu.

"Ah, my old friends. What brings you to the hospital this early in the morning?" Sarutobi asked genially with an underlying hint of steel.

"We were briefed on the situation." Shimura replied shortly, dismissing the ANBU agents back into obscurity, "Is that it?" he asked pointing at the bundle in Tsunade's arms.

Before anyone could speak Tsunade's voice cut across the tense room like a knife, "Is _what_ it?" she asked in a voice colder than ice.

Shimura snorted derisively, "Is that the experiment that survived?" as he gestured towards the baby in Tsunade's arms.

"Yes. What concern is it of yours, Danzou?' Sarutobi asked cautiously.

Mitokado Homura stepped forward and said formally, "Shimura Danzou has offered the child a place in ROOT so that he may be of use to the village."

"No." came Tsunade's quiet, yet deadly voice.

"Tsunade, child, this is no time to be sentem-" Danzou began, only to be cut off be an enraged Tsunade.

"I said no!" she growled viciously, amber eyes flashing dangerously, "This child carries the birthright of my grandfather, and it will be a cold day in hell before I let you take him and turn him into a weapon."

"Listen, girl, " Danzou purred dangerously, "that child carries the ability to use the Wood Release which even you, princess, cannot weild. He will be wasted with the likes of you."

Sarutobi and Jiraiya tensed and prepared to defend their girl Mitokado cut in, "Why don't we put it to a vote? The Hokage and his advisors are present, and this incident must be quiet, so we vote here and now."

"Fine." Sarutobi spat, not liking the situation in the least, least of all the smirk that graced Danzou's face as the Hokage agreed to a vote.

"Very well then, in the matter of Experiment #27, found by the ANBU Black Ops on this day, all those in favor of Shimura Danzou's guardianship, say 'aye." intoned Homura.

Two 'ayes' rang thoughout the room like an executioner's toll. Danzou's smirk widened superiorly.

"All opposed?"

Two 'nay' responses rang though the room as all the occupants turned to the forgotten member in confusion and shock.

Utatane Koharu looked at her former teammate and the ROOT Division commander sharply, "I repeat, I vote 'nay'."

Danzou's face reddened in anger and embarrassment, "What is the meaning of this, Koharu? We agreed that the experiment would be best controlled-"

"No." she cut in, eyes blazing in righteous fury advancing on her former teammate and associate, "You two decided that that little boy would be better off tucked into the bowels of ROOT, and I agreed that the matter needed to be kept quiet."

"Exactly, you-" Danzou began, only to be cut off again.

"I agreed to that prior to Tsunade-chan offering to take the _child_ in. That _child_ has her grandfather's cells, making Tsunade-chan his closest relative and in case you have forgotten, Danzou, the only people here with actual voting power are the Hokage, Homura, and myself. Two 'nay' votes to one 'aye' vote, motion fails! Guardianship of the young boy goes to Senju Tsunade, and the decision is final!" Koharu finished, nearly yelling by the end of her tirade.

Tsunade, and Jiraiya were looking at her like she had grown a second head while Danzou and Homura looked at her, aghast. Hiruzen, however, had to smother a proud smile, "Well, said, Advisor Utatane. Let us not forget ourselves, gentlemen. Now, please leave so that Tsunade-chan may examine the boy."

Danzou snarled in barely suppressed rage and stalked out of the room, followed closely by Homura. Koharu straightened and bowed politely to the Hokage before turning to sweep imperiously out of the room, pausing just at the threshold to look over her shoulder at the still-stunned medic, "Tsunade-chan, I fully expect to see my surrogate grandson from time to time. See to it that you remember that." Without waiting for a response, the woman disappeared though the doorway, the door clicking shut firmly behind her.

"Di-did she just.." Jiraiya began, only to be cut off by his sensei's laughter.

"Ah, Koharu-chan, it has been a long time since I have seen that fiery spirit of yours." the Hokage laughed out, wiping away the mirth that had gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Jiraiya, who was still very confused, "Hey! You mean the old lady has always been like that? She kinda seemed like a cold fish to me."

Hiruzen looked at his student seriously, "Trust me, Jiraiya, Koharu could have given Tsunade-chan a run for her money back in the good 'ole days."

Tsunade, who had gone back to examining her new baby boy, looked up curiously. The Koharu she had known had been an embittered old woman who would never stand up for one child in the face of village security. "What do you mean, sensei?"

Hiruzen's eyes grew darker, "Not long after Biwako and I married, Koharu-chan was sent on a mission, and when she came back with a wound that prevented her from ever having children, the man she loved left her because she was unable to continue his line. Koharu-chan has never been the same." He eyed his students seriously, "I trust that will stay within this room?"

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei." they immediately chorused, understanding the politely worded order.

"Now, then." the Hokage continued, "What are you going to name him, Tsunade-chan? What will his backstory be?"

"You could always say he's mine!" Jiraiya joked as Sarutobi sighed wearily, and had Tsunade not witnessed his future she never would have caught the hint of wistfulness in his tone.

Tsunade swirled around sharply and nearly grinned as Jiraiya readied himself for the punch that would send him through the nearest wall. Instead she smiled sweetly, "Agreed."

Sarutobi choked and Jiraiya sputtered incoherently, "W-wha?"

Tsunade crossed her arms over her ample bosom and grinned evilly at her teammate before fixing her sensei with a firm gaze, "The Pervert and I met up, drank too much, and had a kid. Not really that far-fetched."

"Ah, Tsunade-chan." her sensei began.

Huffing as she turned back to the sleeping baby she addressed both men, "Look. We have to sell this or there will be questions and quite frankly this scenario is the best for everyone. Jiraiya is the only man my age that I would trust with this little one and he's also the only one who has been absent enough from the village to actually make this story work."

Sarutobi had recovered from his shock and was nodding in approval, "It has merit, but could you two get along long enough to raise a child? Aren't you both leaving on a mission, today?"

Jiraiya stepped up, "We can take him with us, it will add merit to the story and maybe get us points during the negotiations."

"Hmm, true." Sarutobi mused pensively, noting the position of the sun the Hokage rose, "Well, I will prepare the paperwork, if you are both sure?"

Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya grinned, "Yup, Sarutobi-_jiji_!"

Sarutobi glowered at Jiraiya as Tsunade tried to hide the wince that crossed her face as she remembered another called her sensei that name. Sarutobi nodded and prepared to leave, but just as his jutsu was about to take him away the man turned to his blonde student, "What name shall I put down?"

Tsunade never looked away from the baby, "Tenzou. Tenzou of the Senju."

Sarutobi merely nodded as he disappeared.

"Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya said seriously, causing the blonde to look at her teammate, "Look, I know that I'm just a convenient cover story, but I won't be a worthless father- real or not." he began.

Tsunade smiled and gestured for him to come closer, when he was close enough she plopped little Tenzou in the Toad sannin's arms. "Tenzou, meet daddy."

Jiraiya looked at the little boy in shock, and gulped nervously and he had to will away the moisture in his eyes when Tsunade's words registered. Jiggling the boy a little Jiraiya smiled as the boy- his son- opened his eyes sleepily, "Hey there, little guy." Tenzou merely blinked owlishly a couple of times before falling back to sleep.

Smiling softly, Jiraiya looked up to see his blonde teammate smirking triumphantly at him, "What?"

Tsunade looked at the younger version of the man that meant so much to her, both now and nearly thirty years in the future, and the words tumbled out of her mouth without her permission. "Look, I know that we have been teammates for years, and you know that I am still dealing with losing Dan, but I wasn't lying when I said that you're the only man that I trust with this little one, Jiraiya, I'm not ready to jump anything, but-"

"Hime." Jiraiaya interrupted her with a small grin.

"What?" she snapped peevishly.

"We have a baby. How about we start with you not punching me through walls and work from there, eh? We gotta worry about the little guy first now, after all."

Tsunade smiled and tried to keep the moisture from her eyes _Stupid Pervert and stupid insight_, "Deal."

"Besides, thinks of all the points I could score with-"

"Use my son to improve your dismal standing with the female population and I will castrate you, Pervert!" Tsunade growled menacingly.

Jiraiya began to sweat lightly and held Tenzou out towards Tsunade as a peace offering, "Baby, remember?"

Tsunade smiled a sickly sweet smile and said in an equally sweet voice, "Come to mommy, baby, she needs to teach daddy a lesson in manners." By the time she had finished Tenzou was back in her arms and Jiraiya had been sent crashing into the wall.

"Owww." the hole in the wall groaned and Tsunade and Tenzou walked past.

"Hime." the hole whined.

"Progress. I didn't send you_ through_ the wall this time." she called as she continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>Fate hated him, Kakashi was absolutely sure of it. Not only had Tsunade-sama come back with a baby, that little baby happened to be Tenzou, who immediately latched onto Kakashi and wailed when Kakashi tried to put him down- the brat even wanted to sleep with him! Tsunade laughing at the unfortunate future jounin was not helping matters either. Mikoto sent pitying glances at him every once in a while, and Jiraiya kept taking notes in that damn notebook but did either one of them actually take the little guy? Nope. Traveling with a baby was hard enough, but traveling in the rain with a baby was worse. Kami, Kakashi missed Konoha.<p>

They had arrived at Ame and were immediately accosted by Hanzou's men, who had recognized the two of the three sannin, dubbed as such by their leader during the Second Shinobi World War, when Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru had been the only three to survive a clash with the Ame shinobi. They had immediately been informed that Hanzou had no desire for peace with Konohagakure, and they were to leave.

Tsunade, with Kakashi's hints, had managed to guide the group towards where they thought the resistance headquarters was located. Kakashi knew that they couldn't keep Mikoto and Jiraiya satisfied with Tsunade's story of hearing, 'rumors of a resistance group around this area'. That left them where they were at, huddled in a cave, trying to wait out the worst of the rainstorm, to lessen the chances of Tenzou getting sick. In short they were tired, disheartened, and disgruntled. Jiraiya had been quiet and strangely pensive since they had entered Ame, but Kakashi chalked that up the man thinking that his students were dead.

"Alright gang." Tsunade said from the entrance to their shelter, "If we don't find this resistance group in the next day, we will head back towards Konoha, agreed?" She gave Kakashi a hard look when he went to protest, something that did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya.

"Agreed." came the bland responses.

"Aah, Mikoto-chan." Jiraiya drawled, gaining the attention of the resident Uchiha, "we nee-"

"With all due respect, Jiraiya-sama, if you are going to call Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-kun on their behaviour, I'd like to be a part of it. Kashina-chan has been worried about Kakashi since he woke up in the hospital." the Uchiha stated firmly, hands on her hips, daring the man to contradict her.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the girl, but she stared back defiantly, daring him to send her away. "Fine." he ground out, before pinning Tsunade with a glare. "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here."

Tsunade opened her mouth, but Kakashi beat her to it, "No."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Kakashi." she said in warning.

Kakashi stood, hands fisted at his sides while Tenzou slept peacefully next to his rapidly beating heart, "No. They deserve to know. So we tell them. Everything." Kakashi fixed both Mikoto and Jiraiya with a stare so heartbroken it made them squirm, "Everything." he repeated softly.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Alright. Sit down, this is going to be one heck of a ride. Please keep your questions until the end. Nearly thirty years from now…."

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat rocking Tenzou, grateful for the child's reluctance to be parted from him. It had been two days since Tsunade and him had told Jiraiya and Mikoto their story. Jiraya had gone to Mount Myoboku, and Mikoto had retreated to the far side of the cave, both Kakashi and Tsunade let her be, it was a lot to take in. Hearing footsteps to his right, he was surprised to see Mikoto. "Mikoto-san?" he queried.<p>

The Uchiha woman gave him a hard stare as she sat down beside him, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence she spoke in a low, hoarse voice, "Is there any-, I mean can we be saved?" she asked.

Kakashi gave her a rueful grin, "You do realize that Fugaku-san is on a mission. With 'Shina-oneesan. The mother of Naruto, who got all five nations to fight together, right?"

Mikoto chuckled tonelessly, "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. To know that my sons…"

Kakashi looked at the woman beside him, face shadowed and haunted by memories that were not her own. He sighed, "Look, maybe I shouldn't have had Tsunade-sama tell you-"

"No!" she yelled, startling the baby awake and causing him to cry. Waiting until Kakashi had calmed the wailing infant she continued, "I am glad that you entrusted this information to me, it's just that I feel so helpless. I mean, is the Uchiha Clan destined to covet power? To be destroyed?" Her chin quivered slightly as she hung her head dejectedly.

Kakashi placed a small hand on Mikoto's forearm, "Helpless. Maybe. Hopeless? Possibly. Alone? Never." The boy turned back to the fire, "'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who desert their friends are worse than scum,' those are the words that I live by. Don't forget that it was an Uchiha who taught me those words, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto let out a watery laugh as she wiped her eyes, "You're right, Kakashi-kun." She reached over and ruffled his unruly hair, "We're in this together now, so it's Mikoto-oneesan, brat."

Kakashi sighed in mock exasperation, "What's with people calling me a brat?"

"Because you are a brat. A huge, annoying, chronically late brat at that." Tsunade said from the other side of the fire.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, may I ask you a personal question?" Mikoto asked.

The blonde sannin smiled, "Shoot."

"Do you love Jiraiya-sama?"

Tsunade's breath caught and she felt like her lungs were frozen. The question hung suspended in the air for a long moment before the woman answered, "Yes." she said, closing her eyes as the memories rushed through her mind's eye unchecked. "I was just too blind to see it. And now, I very well may have lost him forever." she finished hoarsely.

"I wouldn't say 'forever', princess." a deep voice rumbled from the entryway, "but we will discuss that later, and in private. For now I have some people I would like you to meet." Jiraiya moved out of the way, revealing three forms behind him, "Princess, meet the brats. Brats meet Tsunade-hime, our son Tenzou is strapped to Kakashi, and the lovely lady is Uchiha Mikoto."

A young man with blonde hair stepped forward, "Nice to meet you all! I am Yahiko, the red head is Nagato, and our lovely lady is Konan." he said by way introduction, as each of them bowed politely at the proper moment. "Now that introductions are over, what did you want to talk to us about, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya gestured towards the fire, "Sit down brats, this story is going to take a while."

Jiraiya waited until everyone was seated to begin, "Alright. Yahiko has told me that you guys have agreed to peace negotiations with Hanzou, the thing is, the guy has no intention of giving up power, and he has gone so far as to ally himself with Shimura Danzou, the commander of ANBU ROOT, a division that is, as of right now, not under the control of the Hokage. We got wind of the impending double cross and we were dispatched to help you, unofficially."

Yahiko and the others had gone stone faced at the mention of being betrayed. Yahiko, however, seemed reluctant to believe, "But, sensei, the emissaries seemed sincere about wanting peace!"

Jiraiya looked at his former pupil seriously, "They might have been, Yahiko, but they might being betrayed as well. That is why I propose that we go to the negotiations." Tsunade and Kakashi both shot Jiraiya alarmed looks, but a glance from Jiraiya quelled them, "I have a plan, though. You guys in?" he asked Ame teens. Getting three nods he continued, "I say the day of the negotiations we switch places. Tsunade will trade places with Konan, Mikoto with Nagato, and myself with Yahiko. Kakashi will stay with Tenzou."

There were no protests, so he continued to outline his plan, "We will trade places early in the morning, so not even your followers will know, and we will go to the agreed up spot, if nothing happens, when you take a break in the negotiations we will quietly switch back, but if shit hit's the fan, you guys will be our backup."

Yahiko nodded, "What is the distress word? In case something goes wrong?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment, pleased with his former student's foresight, "Ramen. Say something like, 'Hey, let's get some ramen after this.' alright? What?" he asked defensively at the looks he was getting.

After a few more hours of planning and catching up the Ame teens took their leave, and Tsunade and Jiraiya went off for their private chat, leaving Mikoto with Kakashi and Tenzou once again. After watching the way Kakashi handled the baby Mikoto wondered why he had never had any children of his own, so she asked. "Kakashi, why did you never start your own family?"

Kakashi stopped mid-bounce, making baby Tenzou upset, once the baby was happy again he was silent for a while before answering. As a matter of fact, Mikoto had opened her mouth to apologize when he spoke, "I was too consumed by guilt. Rin loved me, and I knew it, yet I was still willing to leave her to die, if not for Obito, she would have died. Then sensei and 'Shina-oneesan died, and Naruto was left alone, and I was a coward and hid behind my ANBU mask, trusting other to do the job I was entrusted with." He gave Mikoto a familiar smile, except both eyes closed instead of one, "Who knows what will happen now though."

Mikoto reached over and ruffled the boy's hair- because he was still a boy, just a boy with a heavy burden- and smiled. "So, after we tell 'Shina-oneesan, she and I can play matchmaker, ne?"

Kakashi's horrified look made Mikoto full-out belly laugh, and baby Tenzou cry.

* * *

><p>Yahiko stared out at the rain, thinking back to the 'negotiations'. It had gone as Jiraiya-sensei had said, they had been double crossed and the young Uchiha had been severely wounded when she had taken a hit meant for Nagato. His gaze wandered once again to the bed that the young Uchiha lay upon, and the form of Nagato, who had not moved from her side, absently holding her hand and lost in deep thought.<p>

"You're going to cause a massive flood if you don't let up on the rain." came the voice of Kakashi as he sat down beside the older boy, sans baby Tenzou.

Yahiko looked down at the kid beside him and raised an eyebrow, "And a brat like you would care why?"

"Again with the brat crap." Kakashi muttered dourly, "Look, Mikoto-oneesan, she's strong, and she is smart, she knew that the bastard holding your friend had no intention of letting him go, unfortunately the traitorous scum were from our village, so we know how their commander operates. That is why she took that hit, but don't worry, Tsunade-sama said that Mikoto-oneesan will be up and around in a few days, so it's no big deal."

Yahiko narrowed his eyes, "No big deal! Your comrade nearly died for someone she met once!"

Kakashi stared hard at the older boy, willing his conviction into his eyes, "I would have done the same."

Yahiko looked at Kakashi, appalled, "But, why? You don't even know us! Our peace is not yours!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled from under his mask, "That's where you are wrong, Yahiko-san."

"Huh?"

Kakashi looked back out at the rain, and tried to channel his sensei's son, "Because peace exists in all our hearts, but to get to it we must reach past our own agony, our pain and our losses. To be able to look at the killer of your friend, and not forgive but _understand_. It is understanding that we are all not so different, that we all feel the same pain. It is having the courage and resolve to stand up and break the cycle of hate- that is your peace as well as my own."

Yahiko stared at the child in front of him, stunned. Where had this boy come up with this philosophy? So lost in his own thoughts, he nearly missed Kakashi speaking again.

"I was once told, 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who betray their friends are worse than scum.' My dad is a hero for saving his comrades, even though we suffered losses because his mission failed, and someday I am going to show those idiots that a real shinobi puts his comrades first, that is my path to peace. Even if I am forced to kill to defend my country, I retain my humanity because I know my opponent is just a man defending his own as I defend mine. Perhaps in my lifetime I will get the privilege of seeing someone unite the broken shinobi world and I will know that I helped in breaking the cycle of hatred." Smiling once more at a shocked Yahiko, Kakashi clapped the young man on the shoulder as the boy wandered back over to Tsunade and baby Tenzou.

Damn kid was growing on him.

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the failed negotiations and Mikoto had rallied, ready for the path ahead. Nagato constantly fussed over her, which caused endless amusement for everyone else. Thankfully for Kakashi, Tenzou started feeling comfortable with people other than just him, so the young shinobi had been training with Yahiko and his comrades. Who knew that such cool jutsu existed in Ame?<p>

After his talk with Yahiko the blonde had disappeared for a few days, and when he came back he was filled with righteous zeal. Kakashi still remembered the speech, it was kind of like Gaara's speech at the beginning of the war- riveting, emotional, and motivating.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Yahiko stood on a training beam, his followers and the Konohagakure shinobi gathered around. Yahiko's golden hair stood defiantly, and his stance radiated confidence. "A little under a week ago, Akatsuki was betrayed. We were led into an ambush under the banner of peace, and if not for Jiraiya-sensei and his team I have no doubt that the day would have ended in tears. However, it did not, and now Akatsuki stands, defiant in the face of tyranny and peace will prevail in Ame!" Cheers interrupted, and Yahiko paused, waiting for quiet to continue. _

"_I have been advised that war darkens our new horizon, but I have faith that our tears will shield us from those who mean us harm! We will march on Amegakure, defeat Hanzou, and take our rightful places as not only members of the Akatsuki, but as the children of the rain! We will usher in a new era in Ame, one that respects the sacrifices that we have made and reflects our determination to see peace in our world!" Again cheers erupted, louder this time, and Yahiko let them revel in the moment._

_Scanning the crowd he began the final part, "Most of you are aware of my philosophy of 'an eye for an eye,' and while I still believe that, we will not simply kill all of Hanzou's minions to reach the seat of power." Shouts and boos were heard, but Yahiko held up a hand for silence, "Hanzou himself and his closest must die for peace, but think, my friends. If we simply kill everyone associated with him, what would we have left? What would we accomplish but establishing a cycle of hatred that would tear at the foundation of peace? I say we defeat them, teach them our ways- a better way, and if they persist in their ignorance, then we eliminate them! But think of what we could accomplish if we show Ame that we posses not just power, but compassion. Not just strength, but kindness. That we understand their suffering because it is our own! And finally, to show them that alone we are strong, but together we are invincible!"_

_Silence._

_Then the entire group applauded as one._

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

><p>It had not taken long for them to plan the assault on Amegakure, Kakashi had once again been assigned Tenzou guard duty, and to be honest he hadn't minded a bit. He had seen his fair share of battlefields thankyouverymuch, and taking care of Tenzou was preferable to the screams of the dead and dying.<p>

All in all the siege had lasted thirteen days, with Hanzou's death at the hands of Nagato and Yahiko on say twelve, and while every loss was a friend, they were not nearly as high as expected. Apparently, when the main forces had seen proof of Yahiko's intention to not senselessly murder them all they started defecting or going into hiding, which suited Akatsuki just fine. There were still hold outs and pockets of resistance, but Yahiko had been installed as the leader, with Konan and Nagato as his right and left, respectively.

Already changes were being made, with the Konoha team staying carefully out of sight. While Akatsuki members saw and interacted with them, Jiraiya didn't want the sannin to be too high-profile, lest they inadvertently undermine Yahiko's shaky standing with the people of Amegakure. Tsunade was gleefully setting up the academy system, making extra sure to include medical training early on. Jiraiya was helping Nagato set up a village defense system, including defenses for the smaller, surrounding villages. Since Hanzou had hoarded money they had plenty of capital to start with, making the work somewhat easier.

Economic and social issues were handled by Mikoto, surprisingly, and she was showing Konan the intricate dances of diplomacy and social niceties. Because of Amegakure's location, it was prime for trade, but also a target in the upcoming conflicts. Yahiko wanted to state Ame's neutrality early on, so if they were invaded he had grounds, both politically and strategically, to defend his home.

Also, in the five weeks that the Konoha had been in Ame and the four weeks with Akatsuki, Nagato and Mikoto seemed to have developed a mutual attraction. While Kakashi had nightmares of little Sasuke's with Naruto's attitude, Tsunade and Konan did their best to encourge the two, sending them on errands together, conveniently leaving the room so the two were alone. Jiraiya and Yahiko resolutely stayed out of the whole issue.

Speaking of relationship, apparently Jiraiya and Tsunade were working out their differences and privately Kakashi wouldn't be the least surprised if their really was a Senju bun in the oven soon. Kakashi himself split his time among helping with reconstruction, training, Tenzou, and writing to his father, who was apparently being provided with loads of entertainment via 'Shina-oneesan and Fugaku-teme, they fought so much that apparently Minato-sensei had gotten jealous and sulked for nearly a week, Shikaku had taken to volunteering for information gathering missions just to get away from the two. Privately Kakashi thought that anyone who could spend over a month with 'Shina-oneesan and still be an absolute bastard was a lost cause, but Tsunade held out hope and he didn't want to burst her bubble. Besides, reading his dad's letters was fun and it's not like Kakashi himself had to endure the endless bickering.

Kakashi snorted behind his mask, _Unlucky bastards._

Poor, poor Kakashi, you know that Fate hates you.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
